Hate Me
by cryingdove
Summary: [c o m p l e t e]Once Kori meets Richard, it's hate at first sight. But when he moves in next door, everything goes mad. Especially since Kori's being stalked, Xavier's got the hots for her, Richard's ex. wont leave without a fight nor will is present gf
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me, cryingdove. Yay! -- I'm back, writing a fanfic ((whoa)) and I really really really hope you guys, and galls like it. It's about Kori and Richard (I LOVE THEM :D) and I would like to put some Rachel and Gar romance too.**

**So, plz Read and Review. PS: title has nothing to do with song...even though the song rocks...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…**

**----------------------------**

Her eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw was…the ceiling. This was a usual way to start the day in the life of Kori Anders; long auburn hair, emerald green eyes…she was what the guys called 'hot': One of the main species of girls at Gotham High.

She looked to the right and a box of cookies stood peacefully on her night table. She was so tired thanks to the party at Rachel's house the night before, that she actually thought that she box smiled at her. Kori quickly turned her head to the left and stretched like there was no tomorrow. She smiled to herself and looked at the clock.

_It's 7:30! Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty_… Her conscience informed her. 

She closed her eyes and smiled lazily. ''Yup. It's 7— WHAT?'' Kori shot up of her bed and ran to the bathroom with a towel and clothes. In only few seconds the water could be heard poring in the shower and in only few minutes Kori stormed out of the bathroom fully dressed.

For the first ''official class day'' of school, it didn't start out pretty well.

She quickly snatched her bag and looked once more in the mirror seing the same girl stare back at her in a torn pair of light blue jeans, a white tank top and a normal pair of flip-flops.

Proud of herself, the 17 year old tried to run out the door, down the street, around the first corner and straight down towards the gates of school, without making very loud sounds of '_FLIP'_s, '_FLOP'_s and '_FLAP'_s in the silent streets of Gotham.

Kori Anders ran up the stares, then down the hall and towards her locker before the bell rang. Rachel turned around and faced her friend.

''You're earlier than usual. This is a new record. Gar, write that down please.'' Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

Kori rolled her eyes up towards the heavens. ''What's in first period? Physics with M. Light? History with M. Mod? Or English with—'' Her voice trailed off…and her eyes as well.

Rachel stared at her then followed the direction of her green orbs and landed on a guy with black spiky hair, a killer body and to top it all off; a pair of sapphire eyes to die for.

…_You're not falling for him…right?_

…_Nooo…He's just really handsome. Nothing more nothing less. _Kori protested in her mind.

_Good. _Her conscience said.

_Who are you?_

_I'm…I'm…wait let me think of a name, because I don't have one._

_How about…Mark?_

_No, that's my friend._

_How about Conscience?_

_No, that's just…dang dumb!_

Kori cleared her throat and rolled her eyes inwardly. ''Okay…'' She said in a dreamy voice but suddenly turned her head back to face Rachel.

''I know I saw that face before somewhere…Did I date him before?''

Rachel Roth pushed her natural dark blue hair back and stared at Gar, then back at Kori. She shifted her head to the side and spotted Richard and another girl, obviously kissing—making out.

''No, you never dated him, because he has Barbara Gordon. And yes you did see him before, because he was at my party yesterday night.''

Kori seemed confused. ''And he wasn't with _'her'_ because…?'' She said pointing towards Richard.

''Playboy!'' Garfield yelled with his spiked green hair jumping around.

Kori seemed even more confused at that point ''Playboy? He cheats?'' She said passing from a confused look to a frustrated one. ''Good thing I'm not interested!'' Pause. '' You _know_ him?'' Kori said pointing her finger to Rachel.

The dark girl curled a strand of her hair around her finger and looked around. ''Yeah. We where friends since…kindergarten.''

Kori's eyes widened in shock. ''And you never told me?''

Rachel shook her head meaning no. ''I always thought he wasn't your type.''

''You said it. I swear; You'll never catch me in a lifetime talking to…_him._'' Came a determined response.

Rachel slightly smiled. ''As you wish…Anyway, let's go to class. It's physics.'' She said walking away followed by a rushed red head. ''Why do you suddenly not want to talk to him? The Kori I know loves to interact with anybody. You seem different today.''

''Yes, I do like to interact with people but…not that kind of people.'' She said

Gar raised an eyebrow. ''Wasn't Xavier a playboy when you met him?'' He asked, appearing out of nowhere.

''He _was_ one. But he's only my friend. That's not the same thing as being a couple. Say, talking about X, did any of you see him…'' But her voice trailed off and spotted him talking with Richard. ''Great…at least I have you in all my classes. It's my first time at Gotham High and thankfully I already have two friends who come here.''

Rachel scratched the back of her neck and sweat dropped. ''Ummm…There's only three classes that we don't have together.''

Kori accepted the news not so badly. ''Okay, what are they?''

''Gym, art and french.'' Her friend said bracing for impact. But to Rachel's surprise Kori smiled. ''Not bad! I expected worse.'' She said taking a seat next to her friend.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. ''Hello, I am M. Light. I love light and when you, dear students, will leave this class, you will love the art of light. Please call me M. Light or Mister Light for short. My family name is 'Light'. Not light like 'light on fat', but light like the light of the sun.

Questions?''

A fly could be heard flying around and Kori desperately hit her head on the desk…very hard. She then turned to her left and stared at Rachel who mouthed back 'whacked'.

For her first day at Gotham High, it seemed quite…different. But she wasn't going to go crazy and insane, right?

Riiight…

---------------------------

**So…like it? Despise it? Tell me what you think, kay? Please Read and Review…you already read so… REVIEW! Please. ;)**

**Maybe chapter 1 wasn't really good but!…ill do my best. :) if u guys give me a chance, lol!**

**Luv ya'll,**

**Cryingdove, XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Please read and review!**

**PLZ R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans …**

--------------------------------------

As she did in the three first weeks of school, Kori daydreamed during French. She was mostly chatting with her conscience, which still didn't figure a name out. What else can you do during French class without your best friend?

She grabbed a pencil and drew whatever came to her mind. She had a great talent in drawing and didn't want to give that up. Maybe she could make a career out of her talent…maybe not. Maybe she would become famous…maybe not. But Kori just decided that destiny had the right to do whatever it wants…right?

_So, figured out a name for me?_

_Sorry but no… _She said, lost in her thoughts.

_Hey…you like Richard don't cha?_

''NO!'' She yelled out loud receiving glares from every one. She looked at her desk not even daring to look around.

''Kori…tu n'acceptes pas le règlement d'éternuer en classe?'' the teacher asked.

The red head looked at Mrs. Rouge with question marks printed on her forehead. ''Wha?'' The teacher rolled her eyes and smirks could be heard everywhere around her…especially to her right. But she didn't dare look around.

''Kori…why do yuu nut accept ze rule to zneese in class?''

Silence.

''WHAT?''

Mrs. Rouge desperately rolled her eyes to the heavens. ''Donc, comme je disais…'' She continued blabbing like mad.

Kori slumped back in her chair, obviously dying of boredom. But her 'death' was cut short once a little paper was placed on her desk. She looked to her left and a blond girl with blue eyes mouthed 'read'.

So, having nothing to do better than that, she opened the paper and read. _'Richard G. decided to move out of Bruce Wayne's mansion, to live in an apartment; to prove that he can make his own money and live on his own like an ''adult''. What do you think girls?_

Kori exhaled loudly, and threw the paper to the desk to her right. Her neighbor obviously got the message that she was not interested in whatever she read, so he opened the paper, read what was inside, wrote something down and threw it back to Kori.

Fed up, she opened the paper, not caring who wrote in it and read what her neighbor added. _'I know, because he's me. I think it' an excellent idea, and you?'_

She looked to her right and saw none other than…Richard Grayson, who smiled arrogantly to her. She raised an eyebrow and threw the paper back at him. If only looks could kill…

_Who does he think he is?_

…_Richard Grayson, Gotham's most handsome young man._

_Not good enough._

_Kori! Look at him! He's got looks and—_

_Shut it you parrot! _

_You tell me to shut it? I'm your conscience!_

_I don't CAREE!_

_What happens if he moves in the appartment next to yours that's for sale? What will you do then?_

_He won't move in the apartment that's stuck to my bathroom! It's impossible! Because the showers don't work on the same time!_

_But WHAT IF?_

'_What if, what if'! He won't. And if he does I'll…figure out something at that time._

_Humph…_

_You are so …annoying!_

_Talk for yourself you giraffe!_

_Who's the giraffe, here!_

_Maybe the one who has the long pair of legs, might not notice it…_

_You…parrot!_

_Gorilla!_

_Butter Head!_

_Arrogant butt!_

_You ignorant idiot!_

Pause.

Whoa…ain't I suppose to be conscient? Not arrogant?… 

Kori slapped her forehead and looked around. No one. Everybody was gone and she missed five minutes of lunchtime. Humiliated, she grabbed her books and exited the room. Kori ran to her locker and grabbed her jacket, but once she shut the locker door a masculin face appeared. Gray seductive eyes, black hair that fell on his face and attractive manly features. Could she start having feelings for a close friend? And this early in the school year?

''Xavier…'' she whispered absent mindedly.

"Kori.'' He whispered back in a jocking manner. ''How are you, cutie?'' he asked normaly with a sexy smile tugging his lips. ''Good you?'' she replied day dreaming once again.

He nodded in response. ''Need a ride home?''

Say yes you idiot! Invite him for lunch! 

Kori's face lit up. ''Thanks! Want to have lunch at my place?''

Xavier, without saying a word, put his arm around her thin waist and led her to his car…his Corvette, to be more precise. Being the sons of the owners of R&X Industries who was in great competition with Wayne Interprices, he could afford…well... almost anything.

She laid her head on his shoulder in a …friendly way. Right?

Ah! C'est l'amour! 

_Hmm…_

…_So you like him?_

…_Hmm…don't rush it. Who else do I have in my mind to be panicked?_

Silence.

Good parrot! 

Kori smiled to herself and felt…great.

But the sapphire pair of eyes watching their every move didn't seem so ''great'' at all…

-------------------

**Soo... what did you think? exited for the next chapter? plz review:)**

**cryingdove, XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. And thanks SOO much too all of those who reviewed!**

**Please Read and review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans**

-----------------

She slipped the pizza in the oven and pressed the button 'on'. Pizza was the only thing she could cook 'well'. She hoped that her home made glorg would please her friends but, it didn't work.

Xavier sat on the counter and attentively watched Kori…okay, maybe he pervertedly watched Kori. _Whoaa…_ He thought. _That's…hot._

_One of the main species of girls at Gotham High? _His conscience asked.

Xavier nodded and smiled to Kori.

_You're not afraid of Richard, are you?_

_Why should I? Kori hates him._

_But does he hate her?_

_Yes, yes, yes!_

_Who knows!_

_God I hate your 'who knows'…_

_No but… who knows?_

Xavier shook his head inwardly.

''You like pizza?'' She asked taking out the dishes and cutlery.

His face lit up. ''Love it. You're an excellent cook, you know?''

Kori rolled her eyes to the ceiling. ''Yeah…right.'' She said approaching him.

He lifted a sexy eyebrow. ''I swear.'' He put his arms around her waist. ''Yeah…right.'' She repeated.

''Okay, so maybe you're not but…you're a great person, right?'' he sweat dropped.

She giggled happily putting her arms around his neck. ''Right on.'' Pause. ''It's nice to take some time to spend with your friends, hen?''

X raised the same eyebrow, sadly. ''Friends…Only?'' He asked, doing a puppy dog face. ''Nothing more?''

''I don't think so…'' she said mockingly. ''Why do you ask, X?'' she said teasing around with him.

He swung her slightly from left to right. ''I don't know cutie. Just wondering you know?…''

Silence.

Silence.

And more silence.

God this silence is killing me! Now, back to the action…

''You think we might have something?''

The pretty red head thought for a moment.

So… 

_So what?_

_What should I say? You're the conscience here! You insulted me! You think I would help you after all that?_

…_yes._

_Wrong!_

_Ok look…I'm sorry._

_And…_

_I'm…very sorry?_

'_I'm very sorry your royal-highness.'_

_I'm very sorry your royal-highness._

'_I'm very sorry your royal-highness, the most beautiful…'_

_I'm very sorry your royal-highness, the most beautiful…_

_I'm very sorry your royal-highness, the most beautiful…as chocolate ice cream and cherries_

_I'm very sorry your royal-highness, the most beautiful…as chocolate ice cream and cherries_

_Good…_

_Okay, so what should I—_

_What? I didn't say I would help you know._

_But—_

_Bell will notify you that this line will become free in the next twenty minutes. Press star, a 95cent charge apply._

_95 cents, my ass!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_BIG BABY!_

''I don't know X. Maybe I should…think about it?'' she smiled slightly.

Xavier nodded. ''Take as much time as you—''

DING DONG!

Kori raised and eyebrow and did her best not to laugh. She walked over to the door and as she always did, opened it.

But a black spiky hair dude stood at the door looking at her with the most arrogant smile. ''Hey Kari—''

''It's KORI. K-O-R-I.'' She spelled it out for him monotonously. ''How do you know where I live?''

He pulled his collar and sweat dropped. ''Lets say…I've been looking at the apartment right next to yours. And what a coincidence it was to see that you lived right next door, and that it was for sale.''

Showing no expression, she asked, ''Your going to _by_ that apartment?''

_Oh! I told you it was a bad idea to mention that this apartment was for sale._ Said Xavier's conscience.

_I didn't think that he would actually think of living here!_

_Well…WHAT IF!_

Xavier exhalled madly and watched the scene.

Richard raised an eyebrow and smiled. ''That wouldn't be such a bad idea, Kori. Why not? We would be the happiest neigbours on the face of this earth. Maybe you could even invite for breakfast once. Or maybe you can show me around that place tomorrow. What do you say?''

''Sure. 6 o'clock, be here at my place. Lets see if you can get here on time, M. Grayson.'' She said slamming the door in his face.

_I HATE that man!_

_So…why did you accept showing him around tomorrow?_

_Because…I think I have a little plan._

…_Kori, your plans NEVER work. And let me repeat NEVER._

_Ugh! But this one will! You want to bet?_

_You're on! If he moves in, I get to call you…some name that I didn't figure out yet for the rest of your days, and vise versa!_

_You're on, parrot!_

_Yeah, long legged giraffe._

Kori tried to smile as happily as she could. ''I think the pizza is ready, do you?''

----

**OHH! cliffy with the pizza thingy, hein?hein? HEIN! You will get to know in next chapter if the pizza was ready...or not! Oh..and the other 'important' things going on in this story like what's going to happen between Richard, Kori and Xavier ! XD**

**Please REVIEW!**

**PS... maybe i should make my chapters a bit longer?... what do you think?**

**cryingdove, XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thanks to all the reviewers, hope you guys and galls are still reading my fanfic. And I hope new guys and galls might read my fanfic too:-)**

**Plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…duh…**

**PS: thank you too ****RobinxStarfireLuvr**** for clearing my mind on the different kind of 'lol's. LOLL:)**

Xavier looked around. ''The pizza…yeah.'' Pause. ''What happened between you and Rich?''

Kori put her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow. ''Well 'Rich', is coming over tomorrow to see apartment 32. And _I_ have to show him around.''

''Why you? Wasn't there anybody else available?'' he crossed his arms on strong his chest.

The red head looked around. ''Well…I guess not.''

''You mean you don't mind if Richard moves in next door?'' He asked with a pinch of hope ion his voice.

''Well…yes but…no worries, because he won't be moving in anyway.'' She smiled heroically.

X raised an eyebrow. ''Oh yeah totally. And how do you know?''

She smiled evilly. ''Because…I know.''

''Whatever.''

''Problem sol…'' her voice trailed off. She sniffed attentively and realized that…

The pizza was burning.

Great.

She clumsily put the oven on 'off' and took out the tray without gloves. Jumping around, she put her hand under cold water. ''Go ahead. Hot, right out of the oven.'' She said, grabbing a towel, trying to make the smoke disappear.

But before X could do anything, the door smashed open and the same black hair dude came running in. ''Kori! Get down!'' He jumped on her and pinned her to the floor. ''Get out of here now! This place is on fire!''

''RICHARD! This place is NOT on fire!''

Richard finally got off Kori, leaving her place to breathe and obviously…the apartment was NOT on fire.

Xavier tried his best not to laugh, holding a piece of pizza in his hand.

''What is this, the S.W.A.T team? There is not bomb or weapon of mass destruction hidden in that pizza, M. Grayson!'' She yelled trying to get up.

Xavier joined in, not able to resist to temptation. ''Yeah, unless you want to analyze the pepperoni just to be sure, hen?''

Richard pointed the pizza madly. ''Well sorry for being a concerned person! I smelled smoke and ran in!''

''You mean BROKE in!'' Kori corrected in an angry tone.

Richard smashed his hand on the counter. ''Well it's not my fault if I didn't know that stupid pizza could cause a big problem!''

Xavier joined in once again. ''Hey man, pizza isn't stupid.''

''And what to you want to do? Bring this pizza to court or pursue it in justice?'' the red head stated.

''Well sorry, but I'm not perfect.'' He stated.

She raised and eyebrow. ''I think I've noticed that many times M. Grayson." She added intelligently.

Xavier's eyes widened in surprise and amusement. ''Oh! Burn man…''

Richard looked toward Xavier. ''Whose side are you on?''

''My side.''

''Clear answer.''

''Smart answer.'' He corrected.

''Whatever.''

''Richard! Xavier! Enough!'' Pause. ''Richard, get out of my house—apartment. You shouldn't be in this house—apartment till tomorrow. Out, out!'' she pointed the door.

Richard exited the apartment without a word and left Kori proud of herself.

_Good going…_

_Thanks…I didn't know that pizza could cause so much trouble._

X put a piece of pizza in his plate. The cheese was black, the pepperoni was smoking and the sauce…well…evaporated.

''Miam.''

The next evening, Kori waited patiently in her apartment for Richard's arrival. It was 5:50 PM, and they had a 'date' at six. Even if he was rich and handsome, that couldn't guaranty that he would be on time.

_So…you have a date with Richard?_

Kori rolled her eyes. _It's not a 'date' date, but a 'meeting' date. You know? Between enemies?_

_Oh yeah, I get you completely. _

_Stop thinking that I still like Richard. Cause that's just bloody dumb!_

_Did I just say that you liked Richard?_

_No, but it sounded like you said that._

_But I didn't, Kori dear._

_But it sounded as if you did._

_But I didn't okay? Case closed._

Silence.

_You're sure there was no bomb or weapon of mass destruction in that pizza Kori?_

_Oh God…NO there was nothing in that pizza!_

…_sure?_

_Sure._

…_sure sure?_

_Sure sure…_

Silence.

''GOD! It's 6:03 and he's not here yet! I knew it! I knew it!'' the red head said, passing back and forth.

_Give him some time…_

''Time? TIME! You insane or what? What excuse do you think he's going to come up with now?''

_No clue…_

''Maybe he's lame enough to say that he had to stop by Krispy Kream to pick up some doughnuts!''

_No clue…_

''Or maybe his watch has the bad time!''

_No clue…_

''Or maybe he was so tired after school that he took a nap and woke up late!''

_No clue…_

''Or maybe…it's all of them combined together.''

_No clue…_

Tired, Kori slumped back in her comfy sofa and waited…and waited.

For Richard's first 'real' impression on Kori, it didn't start off too well for him…

---------------

**OKAY! Pls review! Hope you liked it :D**

**Luv yall,**

**-cryingdove, XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOL! Okayy, thanks for finding chapter 4 funny, and thanks for making me laugh with ur review! LOLL!**

**Ok, on with the show!—story!**

**Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: you know…**

**--------------------------------------------------**

At Kori's apartment is was hell. It was 6:05 and he still didn't arrive.

''I told you he would be late!'' she said throwing pillows on the walls.

_I think you inhaled to much smoke…_

Kori fell on her couch and turned the TV on. _Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye _was playing. ''Oh I LOVE this show! And Jack is so handsome!''

_Oh, you mean Yannick Bisson? The Canadian guy that plays Jack the undercover F.B.I agent?_

''Yeah, yeah!'' she said, watching the show happily. ''He and Sue make a great couple…''

_Yeah, hen?_

But just then, there was a knock on the door. ''NOO! That must be Richard…gosh he's early.''

…_what the…?_

Kori opened the door and starred at Richard. ''M. Grayson, you're late.''

Richard's jaw dropped. ''What? It's only five minutes past six!''

''Exactly.'' She said showing no emotion.

He stood there, looking at her with a box of doughnuts in his hand. ''Look I'm sorry. I woke up late after my nap, then I saw that my watch had the bad time. So I decided to go get some doughnuts, for you to forgive me…or incase you where hungry.''

He shoved the box towards her. ''Want some?''

''NO!'' she yelled.

''Well aren't you at least going to invite me in?'' he asked trying to get a better look of her apartment.

''NO!'' she said taking the box from his hands and throwing it out a window. ''Let me just show you apartment 32, even though you're not going to be moving in…''

''What makes you say that?'' he said raising a sexy eyebrow.

_Damn…that eyebrow…_

She rolled her eyes. ''Just follow me.'' She said unlocking the door of the apartment next to her.

Richard's eyes widened. ''But…but…my DOUGHNUTS!''

''I'm sure that they're in a happier place Richard…''

--

Outside, it was chilly and dark. An old, poor man walked by with nothing on his back except a light, torn rain jacket and a little cloth hat.

His baggy pants where dirty but luckily not torn and his big brown hiking boots completed the ensemble. Beautiful, n'est-ce pas?

Like other poor people in Gotham, he was hungry. He took off his hat and asked for donations but sadly, did not receive any. This old man, in his golden years, was not lucky…not lucky at all.

He sat down on the cold ground, his back against the wall of an apartment building and thought for a moment, curling his beard around his finger.

Sometimes, he wondered where his human rites went. Why would nobody accept him for a job? Because he looked dirty? Well, that was just plain dumb. This wasn't justice.

But like the past 3 years, he looked up to the sky and prayed for a miracle…and suddenly—

PLOP! A box fell right in front of him. His eyes widened in shock, as he approached the little box. With much hope in his heart he opened it and found 5 doughnuts. He looked back up to the sky with awe and back down to the doughnuts…and smiled.

''HOLY COW!''

--

Kori stepped into the apartment. ''As you can see M. Grayson, the ceiling occasionally leaks.'' She lied, pointing to the wet spot on the floor that she had just disguised earlier.

Richard looked around and observed every little detail, leaving Kori worried if her plan would really work. ''A little leak isn't the end of the world, right Miss Anders?''

''Absolutely…'' she said grinning her teeth and leading him to the bathroom. ''Okay another big problem here. The shower in your apartment does not function at the same time as the one in my apartment, because our bathrooms are…stuck together.''

He raised an eyebrow. ''So this mean…?"

She rolled her eyes. ''This _means_ M. Grayson that we cannot take showers at the same time, or else the water blocks. No reason has been found yet, but the repair has been delayed…for months…even _years,_ M. Grayson.'' She said.

Sadly folks, this was _not_ another lie. It was the plain truth, and she was actually happy that this '_inconvenience'_ was not a lie

''Ok Kori—''

''You can call me Miss Anders…'' she corrected.

''Whatever Kori…as I was saying, just tell me what else isn't in perfect condition in this apartment.''

Kori acted as if she was counting all the inconveniences of the apartment on her fingers. ''Well…there's the floor…few appliances in the kitchen…Oh! The lighting has to be completely changed…''

''Well elbow grease can fix that! And by the way, incase you forgot: I'm rich. Hence the name: RICH-ard.'' he said passing his fingers threw his spiky hair.

She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile to his intelligent remark.

_I have to admit that was…smart._

''Mr. Wilson!'' Richard called for the landlord.

The old man in his late thirties stepped in the room. ''Yes? M. Grayson, did you like the apartment? Will you take it?''

Richard opened his mouth and pronounced the three…of four words Kori _never_ wanted to hear from him,

''I'll take it!''

* * *

**OK! did u like it? WHats gonna happen? OH oh! XD loll! PLZ REVIEW!**

**luv yall,**

**-cryingdove, XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I had fun with chapter 5 so here comes chapter 6! Hope you like it! **

**And if u think u have friends that may like this fanfic, plz tell them to read it! Thankies!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! ;-)**

**Chapter 6.**

**----------------------**

He was going to take it. Take it. Yeah, literally _take it._

_Yes Kori…He's going to take it. It's not the end of the world so don't make a big fuss out of all of it._

''It's not the end of the world? Hell yes, is it! Rich-head is moving in tomorrow and my paradise shall be destroyed! Goodbye, hot baths! Goodbye tranquility! Goodbye…anti-Richard-ness.'' She said narrowing her eyes.

_Try to be a good neighbor! Who knows? You guys might even become friends!_

Kori laughed sarcastically. ''Yeah…right!''

_I swear!_

''No.''

_Hell ya!_

''Heaven, no!''

_Hell yes! And by the ways, I owe you a nickname! Cause I won!_

''This isn't over!''

_It might not be over for you…but it is for me, Potato._

''You're going to call me potato?''

_YA! How bout… sweet potato!_

''…no.''

_…. Doughnut?_

''Hey…not bad. But talking about doughnuts…what happened to them?''

_No clue, but they must be in a happier—_

But right then, her conscience was cut off by a loud bang on the wall. Kori raised and eyebrow and heard a second bang. She stuck her ear to the wall and silence…

One second.

Two…Three…Nothing.

Silence…

BANG!

Kori fell to the floor and while rubbing her temples she wondered what the hell was going on at Richard's apartment.

''Geez! He can be annoying at school but bang on walls at home! Doesn't he have a hobby or something?'' she questioned hearing boums, bangs and thuds.

_Go and see what's going on! You never know what might be happening! Maybe a party…_

''Yeah…I could always crash it…YEAH.'' With much courage in her heart, she opened her apartment door in PJs and noticed a—

''Oh. My. God! Look at that! Isn't it adorable?''

_Holy cow, dirty pig! A puppy! Just like the movies! Bring it inside! Don't leave it laying on the ground._

Obeying to her conscience, she picked up the little animal and put it on her sofa. ''It's a…SHE! Yay! A girl! What should we call her?'' She asked wrapping the pup in a warm blanket.

_Peanut-butter?_

''No.''

_Toast!_

''No.''

_…waldo!_

''He's a her.''

_I really like peanut-butter._

Kori rolled her eyes and walked out once again. In the hallway she walked exactly one step before knocking on the door of apartment 32. Richard opened the door with his wet jet-black hair falling on his face and a towel wrapped around his waist.

_You SO should have had a camera._

_I know…to humiliate him, _Kori answered.

''Hey, Kori. What's up?'' he said leaning on the door frame.

She cleared her throat. ''Nothing much, M. Grayson—''

''Richard.''

''…Richard…But umm… what's with all the bangs on the walls? Don't you have respect for others!'' She said planting her hands on her hips. ''I know and especially hope you are not part of the SWAT team!''

''Sorry! I was just moving around some furniture, repairing the floors, and the lights and the 'leaks'. It was really easier than expected.''

''You already moved in!'' came a dumbfound response.

He nodded. ''By the ways, the shower works like a dream. A good hot bath always does the thing.''

I can see that. Her conscience chanted happily.

She nodded as well…not even daring to open her mouth. She didn't want stupidities to rush out of her mouth.

But they just stood there, starring at each other.

An old woman walked in and passed by them. She was Kori's neighbor. The old lady looked at them surprisingly and felt as if she had interrupted a moment. She quickly opened her apartment door and thew herself inside with a loud 'thud'.

_There goes one good neighbor…_

Another old poor man walked in with a box of doughnuts and looked at Richard with envy and surprise. ''Sorry mate. I think I've entered in the wrong building…'' He said backing away. ''In the wrong city…in the wrong country…in the wrong—'' but he just ran out.

Richard raised an eyebrow and looked straight at Kori. ''Where those my…doughnuts!''

Kori walked away silently into her apartment and closed the door.

_MAN! She just…walked off! Go after her!_

Richard shut the door. ''Like this?''

_It's a free country isn't it?_

''Well yeah, but…''

_But? GO ahead!_

''NO!''

_Scary cat!_

''Am not!''

_Are too!_

Richard shook his head. ''Why should I even care! She's doesn't like me! And I hate her! We have nothing in common except that our apartments are next to each other and that our showers are glued together!''

_You have no heart…_

''Leave me alone! What do I have to do with her? She's just another pebble of sand in the desert! She's not important to me! And why should she be anyway…''

--

The red head walked back into her apartment with the puppy in her arms and her ear glued to the wall. ''I tried to be nice.''

_I know…_

''And he doesn't care at all. And he doesn't even know i heard it all.''

_Didn't you keep on telling me that you hated him, and that you never liked him?_

She sniffed sadly. ''Yeah but…still. He just doesn't give a damn! I thought he was bad, but he's worse than I thought! He has no respect of sense of responsibility. He thinks about himself and the girl with whom he'll sleep! And he treats me like dust.''

_He meant nothing to you._

''He didn't and he still doesn't mean anything to me…he will_ never _mean anything to me.'' Silence. ''I _swear._''

* * *

**Sooo...i really really really hope you liked it! soo...plz review! WOOT WOOT! loll**

**ok, to make this a bit more fun, ill do a poll , here it goes:**

**what should the puppy be called?**

**1)peanut butter**

**2)toast**

**3)waldo**

**4)other!**

**vote, and REIVIEW! woow!**

**luv yall, **

**cryingdove, XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy...sorry it took long...hope u like it! S XD**

**disclaimer: i dont own the TT...**

**--------------**

It was a beautiful morning. The birds where singing, the sun was shinning and Kori just woke up finding herself laying on the floor next to the wall. She stretched happily knowing that today was a new day.

It was a new day to dare life, to try new things and to meet knew people. To forget about the past and go on with the future with hope in your heart. Yup, it was a beautiful mor—

_BANG!_

''RICHAARD!''

Okay...maybe it wasn't a _beautiful morning_ like it usually is in the movies or in books, but this was a…normal…boring…morning. Kori couldn't ask for more, it was every girl's dream. Right?

She stood up clumsily and banged on the wall. ''KEEP IT QUIET!''

''_LOOK WHO'S TALKING! OR SHOULD I SAY SCREAMING!'' _answered Richard.

''YEAH! IT'S YOU M. GRAYSON!''

She ended this interesting conversation with a last bang on the wall and stepped into the kitchen…or should I say, a fresh piece of poop.

''Eww! What is this? Brownies?'' she asked herself sniffing the 'U.B.O'. : the Unidentified Brown Object.

Finally realising what it really was she looked over to the calender and checked to see if it was Friday, the 13th. Sadly, it was not. It was Saturday the 13th.

''Mehh…close enough…'' she said whipping away the poop from her socks and the floor. ''Doggy! Here doggy, doggy!''

She opened the curtains and got blinded by the light. ''My EYES!'' she said rubbing them non-stop. ''I _hate_ it when I do that!''

_Well then, stop doing it._

''…good idea.''

She put bread in the toaster.

''Here, here, doggy.''

Nothing. Nobody.

''Doggy…Kori's got a big hug for youu!''

She took out a knife and the Cheese-Wizz.

''_WHY ARE YOU CALLING FOR YOUSELF KORI?'' _came a manly voice from across the wall

How dare he.

''HOW DARE YOU!'' she said waving the knife in the air.

Silence.

''Doggy?'' she whispered.

She spread some cheese-wizz on the toast and placed it on the floor, waiting. ''This trick usually works with dogs.'' She said.

''_KORI! DO I SMELL…CHEESE-WIZZ!''_

''As I said…this trick usually works with dogs…''

Finally, she gave up. With an immature 'humph', she walked to her room and grabbed some clothes, a towel and hopped in the shower. Hot water pored down on her and she smiled happily.

It felt releiving after the few stressful days that had passed.

''I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me…'' she started off. ''I still feel your touch in my dreams…'' she continued with a voice that still needed some 'tuning'.

She quickly changed song. ''And I'm your LADY!…And you are my MAN!…''

_Next!_

''Ummm….Sing us a song you're the piano man!…Sing us a song tonight!…We're all in the mood for—''

And the water cut off.

Great.

''I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU GRAYSON!'' She said with less than kind thoughts about Richard.

Quickly, she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel wrapped it around her cold body.

''I hate him. Gosh I hate him.'' She repeated to herself over and over again.

_We know that Kori. Anything new?_

''I hate him more than the last time I said I hated him.'' She said unlocking the bathroom door.

She walked out… or should I say; ran out and almost stepped on a white and gray furry ball.

''DOGGY!'' she screamed. ''There you are!'' Pause. ''Sorry but I have something to finish…''

Looking at the floor not to slip, she ran to the kitchen to grab the phone, but—

''RICHARD!''

He turned around with a towel wrapped around his waist and his black hair dripping all over the place.

''Howi!'' he tried to say with the cheese-wizz toast in his mouth.

''It's Kori.''

''Kori.'' He said spitting all over the palce.

''Richard…'' she sarted off gently. ''WHAT are YOU doing HERE! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!''

''What did I do!''

''Out!''

''But…you look good in a towel.'' He said with an evil smile tugging the corner of his lips.

''You— GET OUT! KNOW!''

''What did I do?" he asked inocently while Kori was pushing him out the door with all of her might.

''We'll talk about it later.''

''But…what did I do!'' But he only found himself face-to-face with her front door. ''Damn this toast is good.''

---

''How did he get in?…''

_I don't know…maybe he knows how to pick locks?_

''I don't know but…if he can…he's friggin good.'' She said while making small curls in her hair. ''But he has no right to get in here without my permission.''

Kori looked at herself for the last time in the mirror and stepped out of her room. ''You think this striped shirt and this pair of jeans make a good match?''

…_.Yeah. Why you worried? _

''I'm not worried!''

_Yes…for Richard?_

She rolled her eyes. ''I hate Richard! Maybe it's for…Xavier?''

_Xavier! You totally forgot about—_

Knock….Knock…

''Gosh, I am starting to _hate_ that door.''

_You're hating a lot of things today, Kori._

''Is it against the law?'' she asked walking over to the door, and opening it.

She coughed. ''Mr…Wilson?''

Yup, it was that one-eyed, freaky guy who would sometimes come up to her apartment for…no reason at all.

''Kori…I heard what happened this morning between you and…Richard?''

She nodded, while he continued blabbing on.

_Umm…how did he hear our little conversation? He's on the first floor! I'm on the third!_

_He's a creepy dude, dudette._

''…so I am sorry. I gave him a copy of your key for emergencies.''

She snapped back to reality. ''Oh…that's not a problem.'' She smiled happily. ''Richard is a very concerned, polite young man.''

_Wow…that sounded really __sincere… good going!_

Mr. Wilson nodded and looked at Kori one more time with that awfull, disgusting in his eye…and left.

Richard instantly jumped out of his apartment that almost gave Kori a heart attack.

''You really meant what you said?'' he asked while his face shinned with happiness.

I can't just ruin his day… 

''No.'' she giggled but suddenly her eyes saddened.

That Mr. Wilson acted worse than ever…pedophile?…impossible!

_You stupid brain!_

''Kori…you Ok?''

She looked up to him. ''No! Because _you_ finished _my_ cheese wizz!''

---

**Yayy!...was it good? S hope so! PLZ REVIEW! press on the little button!**

**cryingdove, XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! please review! im trying to make my chapters longer.. but i had to finish this chapter like this... XD youll see when youll read loll**

**ps: thanks to all who reviewed,i really appreciate it.**

**disclamer: i dont own the TT**

* * *

Kori swung the cupboards open and slammed them back shut. She was so sure that she had another one. How could she have forgotten to buy another one?

She ran down the small corridor and zoomed into her room. She looked on the night table, under her bed and sheets, in the closet and—

''Wait just a darn minute. What's _this_?'' she said pointing the large bump in back of her closet. ''Unusual, isn't it…Moka?''

The pup barked.

Kori hit the wall trying to fix the large bump and after few tries it actually worked. ''I'm Mrs. Fixit!'' she said, smiling happily.

--

Richard sat comfortably in his sofa, admiring his new apartment. ''I have done well. Go me!'' he exclamed to himself, trying to show the world how proud and 'smart' he was. He leaned back and listened to the silence.

But it was too silent. ''This is just like in the movies or in fanfics! Woah…creepy, ain't it Bob?''

_Guess so, Richard._

''The only thing that's missing is something to ruin the silence! It's a part of every 'interesting' story! Right Bob?''

_Right on._

BAM!

''There you go Bob, there's the noise.''

Dear readers, I personally think, that this must have been very desperate moment for our friend Bob.

_Go check it out Richard. The mysteries of life aren't mysteries if we find what they are, or who caused them. _Bob said, talking like a psychiatrist…with that soft, dark voice that gets on everybody's nerves.

Richard walked coolly to his room and checked around. The door, the ceiling, the floor, the bed, the drawer, the closet, the—

''Umm…what's _that_?'' Pause. ''Bob?''

_Well…it looks like a large bump in your closet, Richard._

''Yeah…that's what I said.'' Richard affirmed proudly as he hit the wall trying to fix the bump. But once it disappeared it only took few seconds to 'pop' back out.

''Bob! I think this wall is possessed or something.''

_Or…it might be mentally challenged._

''Walls don't have minds, Bob!'' Richard said, raising a curious eyebrow.

_But everybody says that ''walls have ears''. So why can't they have minds?_

''…stop confusing me.'' He said, hitting the wall once again…but the bump popped out again. ''This is really starting to get annoying.'' He said, hitting the wall over and over and –

SMASH!

''…Bob?''

--

Meanwhile, in Kori's appartment, —

''RICHARD!!'' she yelled, observing the large hole that she now had in her closet.

_Don't forget to close the closet door when you get changed…_

Ok...now she _really_ needed to 'get out'.

-------

''You're sure you want to do this?'' he asked.

She rolled her eyes to the heavens above. ''Yes! Relax! Once and while…it can't hurt!'' she answered.

''Look…I'm one of your closest friends…I don't want you doing something that you don't want to…I remember that you've been completely against this in the past.'' He said.

She smiled. ''Yeah…but listen, as I said ; once and a while…it can't hurt!''

''Kori…''

''Xavier! Look it's my life…and my body! I can take care of myself!'' she said, as she finally made her decision…

She bought another container of Cheese Wizz.

Yes, she was completely against cheese wizz because she thought it made her look fat, but…she's been working out and exercising. So what can it do? I teaspoon a day can't hurt…right?

''I thought you were on a diet!'' he said looking at her slim body and her curves.

''Don't I look thin enough already?'' she asked while Xavier tapped her stomach.

It's true she was thin…

_VERY thin!_

_I'm not that thin!_

_Yeah you are!_

_Nun huh!_

_Yun Huh! You look like—_

_A perfectly normal young lady._

_Whatever._

She walked proudly out of the store with her jare of Cheez Wizz in her hand, and walked happily down the street with a bad headache caused by, Richard.

Who else?

Xavier caught up with her and planted a kiss on her cheek. ''I've got to go. See ya cutie.'' He said, jogging off.

Damn she loved that nickname.

So she walked alone down the street, daydreaming once again. She was going to have to do something about that wall…and something about Richard.

Suddenly, decinding to take a shortcut back home she turned into a backstreet.

''Why didn't I bring Moka?''

_Moka?…_

''The puppy.''

_Moka…you're going to call it— her Moka?_

''Well…yeah!''

_Noo…_

''She could have used a good walk…''

Kori ignored her conscience who kept on blabbing on about a dog's rights as she jumped over the piles of trash. But she noticed that after every two steps she took, she heard a crack.

_Oh come on Kori. Don't make it sound as if we're in a horror movie or something._

I didn't say we where in a horror movie! 

_Well it seems as if we are, because that knife on the side of your cheek isn't making me laugh._

She was paralized. Knife? What _knife? _Kori shifted her green orbs to the side and there it was; a cold blade, almost touching her cheek.

''No sudden moves.''

* * *

**Ok! i hope you liked it!!!!!! pleaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeee review!!!!!!**

-cryingdove


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I updated fast, didnt i? Loll! OK hope you like this chapter, PLZ REVIEW! and ... read lolll**

**Enjoy! PS. thanks to all who reviewed )**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the TT!**

* * *

No sudden moves.

That's all that echoed in Kori's head at that moment. What should she do? What should she not do? Should she run? Do whatever he tells her?

She did know one thing… that she could have bet a million dollars that _this_ would have never happened in _her _life.

Kori didn't want her life to be flushed down the toilet! No way! She worked way to hard to let it slip away from her now. No baloney-cutting-knife was going to scare her.

So she looked one more time at it and made her decision.

With all her might she swung her elbow into his chest and ran off, her heart on the verge exploding.

She looked over her shoulder and spotted a man in a sky-mask running after her and another one with dark hair running after him. Quickly, Kori threw herself through an open window of an abandoned apartment building, and ran up the stairs.

_I think your daily exercise is done for the day…_

''This _really_ isn't the time! You can be helping m—'' But a dark 'thing' covered her mouth and a massive figure nailed her to the wall.

She finally took control of her brain and understood that a black leather glove covered her mouth and her screams where muffled. In her state of panic, Kori had unusual thoughts, like:

''_I will never be able to attend my prom.''_ Or

''_The dog pictures sewed on his glove are adorable.''_ Or

''_I won't ever get the chance to scream Richard's name again.''_

She desperately tried to get free but couldn't. His cool voice whispered, ''I've got you.''

Kori closed her eyes not wanting to watch her death pass by in slow motion.

Life wasn't a movie because she couldn't fast forward the scary scenes. But somehow, life had a way to make you watch everything in slow motion when you wanted them to be in fast forward.

Suddenly, she felt as light as a feather but her right hand seemed tugged to the floor by something heavy. Still not daring to open her eyes, Kori believed the she was in heaven but a big chain was tying her down to hell, by her right hand.

Maybe…God didn't make his decision yet. Kori was always a girl that was difficult to understand…

''Kori!''

_Ok…or I'm on earth or Richard's in heaven!_

''Kori! You ok?'' She felt a strong arm grab her waist.

Not understanding what happened, she opened her eyes and—

''I'm still on earth…'' she mumbled. ''Yes! I'm ok…I think…'' she said rubbing her temples. Kori looked around then back at Richard. ''Where did he…? Did you…?'' she asked raising a curious eyebrow.

''Come back to my apartment. I'll explain everything.'' He said, reassuring her.

Surprised that she never saw this side of Richard before, Kori didn't know what to say. Should she accept? Refuse?

But right then, other questions flew through her mind.

Why wasn't Xavier there, when she needed him the most? How did Richard find her? Was he following her? She knew that Xavier had to go to meet a friend but was he saying the truth? Did he—

''Sure…'' She looked down the her right hand believing that it was a chain tying her down the hell but it was – ''The jar of Cheese Wizz! Imagine that after all that, I didn't let this stupid thing go!'' She yelled throwing it out a window. ''None of this would have happened if it wasn't for that…_thing!_''

--

He had licked the last drop of cream from the doughnut box. His tongue was sore and the doughnut box was…wet. He checked it over, and over again with hope in his heart to 'maybe' find another little drop of cream, a crum…anything!

He was poor, he was hungry. He was old, he was cold. When that box fell, he was the happiest person on earth, but know all that happiness flew off with the cool summer breeze and his hope for miracles disappeared.

Maybe God had pity of him, so he gave him _one_ chance. But know, he had to fly on his own! No doughnuts! No cream! No crums! Nothing was going to hold him back now! The devil wasn't going to bring him to hell!

Yeah! Because this guy had hope! This guy had—

SMASH!

…a jar of Cheese Wizz?

Well…he said that not doughnut, cream or crum was going to hold him back…but who ever mentioned Cheese Wizz?

Cheese Wizz…Cheese Wizz…it brought back childhood memories, to this old man. This guy was lucky.

''No friggin way DUDE!''

God had plans for this man.

God had big plans…

--

It had been a long drive back to Richard's place. She was afraid to be traumatized or scarred for life! She knew she was strong…or was she wrong?

Why was she the target? What was the meaning of this? She didn't want to know. She didn't _feel the need_ to know. It already disgusted her, since she already knew his intentions.

But right know she felt safe; in Richard's apartment. She never thought she would ever 'think' this but she felt good with Richard. And she shouldn't forget that she owed him…_big time. _

He handed her a glass of hot chocolate. She looked up and smiled…that's all she could do for the moment.

''You ok?'' He sat next to her, nervously looking at the time.

She stayed silent.

''I saw you turn in a back street…and a guy followed. So I did as Bob told me and followed both of you. The next thing I know, I say that manic running after you with a butcher's knife.'' He tried to smile.

She looked up at him, even thought they were sitting down. ''Who's Bob?'' she asked confused.

He sweat-dropped. ''An old friend…that works in the…SWAT or FBI…can't really remember.''

Kori mouthed 'oh' when she finally understood.

''Thanks.'' She whispered.

He raised a curious eyebrow. ''You're…welcome?''

_You idiot! Don't say it as if it was a question!!_

''It's a pleasure. Anytime, Kori! If you need me, just bang on the wall or something.'' He smiled.

Kori smiled…and eventually blushed. She was scared. She never thought she could be this _scared_ in all her life!

She knew that she couldn't hold it back…she was going to burst out any moment. She looked at Richard…and he looked back. Suddenly, she embraced him tightly, but didn't cry.

He didn't move for few moments, having no idea what to do. Slowly, he put his arms around her as gently as he could, and tried to understand how she felt.

His nerves relaxed, as well as hers and they staid like that for few seconds…minutes…moments…maybe even eternity. Even if they didn't know how much time they stayed in that position, they knew that they could rely on one another.

She snuggled her face in his strong chest and took a deep breath of his perfume. Richard or Kori actually imagined themselves like…_this._

''It's going to be…ok'' it was the only thing he could say.

Kori knew it was going to be ok. She was blessed with this friend. ''Thanks Ri—''

But the door swung open and a tall figure stood in the door's frame. ''What the…''

* * *

**Ok! did u like it? Is there some fluff? ya? no? maybe? PLZ REVIEW! gets down on knees plz?**

**thanks for reading...and reviewing lolll (if u did that is - -)**

**-cryingdove, XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aloha! i am so sorry it tok me sooo long! Exams and all,,, ya know? But now its Christmas vacation!! yayyy! Merry christmas to all and please read and review! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap! 

Kori's eyes swung towards the door and there stood the devil.

"Kori…what _are_ you doing? This is not your apartment, sister dear."

Karmen.

"Karmen. What a unpleasent surprise..and no, this is not my apartment this is Richard's!"

Richard looked at the long, slim, well shaped Karmen and back to Kori. '_This is going to be good'_

Karmen rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall. "Of course I know Richard! We had the most beautiful time three years ago." She said, fixing Richard. ''Isin't that right, Richard?''

Richard did what was best, and shut up.

"What are you doing _here?_" Karmen asked curiously.

Kori cleared her throat and tried to improvise. "Well…I heard dear Richard chocking on…a nut! So, I quickly ran over and started CPR!" The red head quickly started to press on Richard's stomach.

He, on the other hand, wondered what Karmen what thinking while seing that Kori was on the verge of laying down on him. He didn't really mind.

Men.

He attentively observed the scene; beautiful green eyed Kori, was laying down on him as well as giving him a 'stomach' massage. Long red hair that smelled like…_'mango!', _well shaped and very attractive.

Then there was Karmen; dark eyes, long dark hair that smelled like…well he couldn't really remember.

They didn't seem like sisters at all.

Maybe…they were adopted! Maybe kidnapped! Maybe—

"So _that_ is why, sister dear, I'm in Gotham!" came a cold reply.

Richard, very very misunderstood, stood up and looked at her in the eye and said…

"What about some chips n' dip, to talk it all over!"

Karmen slammed her fist into the wall. "NO Richard! No _chips, _or _dip!_"

"…cheese and crackers?"

She took a deep…very deep breath. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out like a wet poodle.

Kori looked at Richard and back at the door. ''Richard, I'm pleased to introduce to you…Karmen. My beloved sister.''

''Pleased, no. Sisters, not too sure. Beloved, no.''

The red head rolled her eyes towards the heavens and smiled. ''What 'wonderful time' did you have with Karmen few years ago?''

''Well, we were involved.''

''How involved?''

''Two years involved.''

''That kinda involved…''

''I know.''

Kori stared into his blue eyes. ''I like your eyes.''

''I like your eyes too.''

Silence.

Geez, this is boring…

''Geez, this is boring.''

''I know…''

''But comfortable…''

Kori raised and eye brow.

''I mean…you laying down on me. We actually look like a couple.''

Kori's face blew up like a tomato as she quickly got off him. ''No we don't.''

''Yes, we do.''

''No.''

Richard sat up straight next to Kori and moved closer to her. ''We _would _make a nice couple. If we _liked_ each other.''

''But…that's not the case, Richard.''

He raised a seductive eye brow and moved closer to her. ''But I know you can't resist me.''

She moved away, but he moved closer. She scooched further but there was no place to go.

Awww! What a shame…

''What do you mean?''

''You can't resist the handsome-ness of _the _Richard Grayson!'' He said slipping an arm around her waist.

''Exuse me Richard! But _what _is there to be attracted to?''

He searched deeply in his brain…''There's the hair…the muscles and my six pack!''

Kori yawned.

''Fine! Be that way!''

She giggled.

''I was serious.''

Kori stood up and brushed off Richard's dust from her jeans. ''Goodbye!''

''You're…breaking up?!'' He joked.

She nodded, playing the game.

''First you steal my doughnuts, and now…my heart?!''

She nodded. ''Too bad for you!''

''I see the Anders women have a way of stealing things.''

The red head gasped. ''You're such a meany pants!'' She stuck her tongue out and swung the door open. ''It's over, Richard!''

''Pfftt! Here's a peny! Go get a life.'' He rolled his eyes playfully.

After slamming the door shut, Kori entered her apartment with a smile on her face. Yeah…maybe they could be friends. Maybe even close friends.

But out in the hallway, a dark pair of eyes didn't find this funny at all, thinking how a girl could let a man say that to her!

Yet another pair of dark eyes thought it could be amusing to play around with what she heard out in the hallway. Why not?

Sometimes, life should suck.

* * *

**So? I hope you liked it!**

**Please review )**

**cryingdove, XX**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope youll like this chapter... thanks to all those who review )**

**maybe ill make the first chapters a bit better but NO worries nothing major to the storie will change. Enjoy and please review.**

**Happy New Year (dont drink and drive)...though Cinzano is good...**

* * *

After shutting all the curtains and locking all the doors, she opened all the lights in the apartment and sat in front of her computer. Waiting for msn to connect her online, everything that happened today suddenly came back to her. Everything repeated over and over again in her head.

She was bright, but confused and naïve at times. She kept on thinking about all the 'what ifs'. What if Richard wasn't there? What if she hadn't taken that shortcut? What if she had taken those karate lessons and listened to her god father, Galfore? What if she had never bought that damn jar of Cheese Wiz?

Didn't she ever see that glove before? Maybe she did…maybe her imagination was getting the best of her. And that strong smell of metal was still irritating her nose. It was like those metal bracelets, or watches.

But what did she ever do to—

''Oh Rachel!'' Kori quickly opened a conversation with her friend, waiting for some news.

**.star.light. says : **Rachel, what's new?

**Raven::evil.beware.we.have.waffles says: **Gar is dying to take me out on a date tonight…I didn't want to ruin his mood or crush his hopeful spirits...

**.star.light. says : **so you said yes??

**Raven::evil.beware.we.have.waffles says: **no…

**.star.light. says: **…

**Raven::evil.beware.we.have.waffles says: **Kori…you seriously think I would say YES to gar?

**.star.light. says: **YES! Because you are in LOVE (L) call him right now. That's an order.

**Raven::evil.beware.we.have.waffles says: **Geeze…you're kidding…right?

**.star.light. says: **no

**Raven::evil.beware.we.have.waffles says: **I hate you

**.star.light. says: **I know!

**Raven::evil.beware.we.have.waffles says: **...brb

She closed the window, proud of herself. Playing matchmaker was one of her favorite hobbies. She knew that Gar was mad about Rachel and was dying to take her out on a date. Rachel, on the other hand, was not mad about Gar and was not dying for the day to go out with him.

She just found him…cute. Pretty much like Richard and Kori. He found her cute, she found him cute. End of story.

Right? WRONG!

Eager to find out what would happen, Kori sat comfortably in her chair and waited for someone to talk to her, or an ingenious idea to pop in her head.

Suddenly a window popped out. ''Finally, someone interesting…''

**FirstFloor: **I see that you're up late, miss Anders?

Kori raised a curious eye brow. Who was 'first floor' and what kind of lame name was that?

''Looser!''

**.star.light. says: **I don't know you…do I?

She didn't have anything better to say…

**FirstFloor says: **Maybe not as well as I know you.

She didn't get any of this. It was soon autumn, but not Halloween. And even if it was a Halloween joke, it wasn't funny at all.

**.star.light. says: **Who are you?

It was a classic. She knew that they asked that in movies and she always wondered why they asked that instead of another intelligent question but…she needed to know who he was. If he was stupid he would tell her his name, but maybe he or she could give Kori a clue…anything!

**FirstFloor says: **I am the one who 'scarred you for life'. Literally.

She raised another curious eye brow. Who scarred her for life…literally? Nothing made any sense. Should she call for help? The police?

Naahh. She was a big girl, she could handle it. Right? Riiiight…

**.star.light. says: **I've got to go.

**FirstFloor: **You can't go as far as you think you can.

She looked around and wondered—

**CONVERSATION TERMINATED**

Those words flashed in a strong red and cut off her thoughts. This wasn't normal at all. She looked around and every thing seemed normal. Maybe it was just Richard playing a joke or kidding around.

She suddenly jumped to the sound of the phone. It rang…rang…rang. She didn't bother to pick it up. Kori didn't really want to know who was on the other side of the line. She crossed her fingers and the answering machine picked it up as she wished for.

Rachel's voice echoed in the whole room and Kori quickly picked up the phone answering with a relieved 'hello'.

In few seconds, Rachel explained that she was going on a date with Garfield the same night and she HAD to make Kori go with her. Why? It was her first date.

''Beginners…'' Kori rolled her eyes, thinking about the 'good old days'. ''How do you want me to come along? I don't have the intention to sit between you two and decide when you'll kiss.''

Rachel choked on her cookie and yelled several times 'KISS? What KISS?'. Then she offered a way for Kori to come, in a way that she wouldn't be seen. The red head had no choice but to accept.

Kori hung up and let herself fall on her couch. It was a long day and she didn't feel like getting out at 8pm but, duty calls!

She HAD to bring them together no matter what it would take…

''KORI!''

She rolled her eyes. ''Coming, coming…''

Rachel grabbed her by the arm and tugged her down the stairs after braking in her apartment. ''Hurry, hurry…''

This was not like Rachel. She was the usual calm girl, who liked to read and meditate. But goin on dates and being…nervous?

She shoved Kori in the back seat of the car and jumped in the front. ''Ok Kori, all you have to do is hide behind the seat, under this cover.'' She said handing a black cover to Kori, who seemed confused.

''Aren't you going out to a restaurant or—'' Her eyes widened. ''Don't tell me you're going where I think you're going!''

''Well, if you think you know whaty I'm thinking about, don't ask.''

With a puzzled look on her face, Kori kept silent while trying to place herself comfortably in the back seat—corner. ''Rach, I—''

"Stop!''

Kori crunched up her nose and kept silent, a very difficult thing to do. ''I don' think you—''

Rachel gave her a death look in the front mirror. Kori took a deep breath…

''I don't think it's a…a…goodideatodoitonthefirstdate! Eeek!''

Rachel gave her a puzzled look.

''…I don't think it's a good idea to do it…on the first date.''

Rachel's jaw fell. ''You seriously thought I…''

''Well…''

''Eww…'' she stuck out her tongue in disgust and turned around to face Kori after parking on the side of the road. ''We're going to a drive-in movie theatre. So stay quiet and keep your hormones on the steady…I don't even think we'll kiss.'' She said, whispered the last part.

As Garfiel sat in the car, Kori agreed to the idea that even if they weren't going to kiss, she would make them. But you know…what's the rush…?

---

Richard kept on hitting the wall, waiting for a response from Kori but, she didn't answer. He sniffed the room one more time and it smelled Kori-ish. He wasn't saying it was a bad smell!

He picked up the dark piece of cloth and walked out of his apartment in a hurry. Richard knowcked on Kori's door but, still no answer. Thinking this was an emergency, he unlocked the door with his spare key and walked inside very calmly. He gently put the black piece of cloth on her couch and started to make his way out the door once he saw a flashing red light coming from a screen. He approached it as if it was a bomb and pocked it.

It was a computer. Good. He knew he shouldn't read anything because it would be an invation of privacy but…it was stronger than him! He had to know…he was too curious. One of his big flaws.

''Kori?''

Richard jumped and had no other alternative than…BE Kori.

''Yes'' came a very squicky response.

The person walked in Kori's apartment and threw nother question to 'Kori'. ''Are you sick?''

''I'm…loosing my voice.'' He tried to cough.

The lights flickered on and Xavier starred at Richard with a disgusted and puzzled look. ''If I interrupted something…''

Richard sweatdropped. ''APRIL FOOLS!''

Xavier closed his eyes, feeling humiliated. ''Richard, if you have you're clothes off, put them on. I'll be in you're apartment. I think we need to talk...man to man, ya know?''

* * *

**Ok i really hope you liked it all.**

**maybe it'll take some time for more chapters cause i have to study and im stressed up to my eye balls...but ill make sure to write more.**

**please review **

**cyingdove, XX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. Just before you read chapter 12 i just wanted to say : THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I got such a big boost of confidence to continu this story! I was thinking of stopping it!**

**Hope you enjoy the chappie! (dont forget to review loll)**

* * *

''Ok Richard'' Xavier took a deep breath. '' Maybe there's something going on between you and Kori that I shouldn't know, you know?'' He looked nervously around. ''I didn't mean to barge in like that…I mean…I thought something was going on between me and her but, I'm fine with what things came up to be.''

''So what you're trying to say is that…if she's happy, you're happy?''

''Exactly.'' He ran his fingers through his black hair and looked at Richard once again. ''If she loves you well then…so be it.''

With a hand gesture, Richard signed for Xavier to continue… ''I know that you wouldn't want Babs to know anything about _this_ and you can count on me to keep my mouth shut.'' He looked around. ''Where's Kori?''

Richard shrugged.

''Anyway, I think she would agree with what we are saying.''

He shrugged.

Nodding in comprehension, Xavier stood up and started pacing around. ''I just came over to say 'hi' to Kori. Don't think that I planned for any of this to happen!''

Richard shrugged.

''But you have to be honest here, if you don't want Babs anymore you've got to tell her!'' he said convincingly, lifting his arms to the heavens as if ready to praise the Lord. ''That way Babs will be off your chest and 'on' mine, if you know what I mean…''

Oh, lordy Lord.

''Do you have the hots for Kori or Babs? You've got to decide…''

Xavier scratched his head. ''Well, I can try to seduce Kori with Barbara…'' Wrong answer… ''Listen just answer this simple question…'' Richard nodded. ''Are you and Kori…an 'item'? Because you being at her apartment could explain everything.''

He thought for a moment.

''Unless you were invading her privacy! That could be against the law and you could be sent…to jail.'' He insisted on the last word.

Richard hesitated. ''Ummm…"

Xavier winked back at him. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything…ANYTHING."

---

Observing attentively and taking crucial notes in her brain, Kori was trying to make a plan. Seeing that the movie chosen was 'Romeo and Juliet', she thought that the movie might help her with playing match maker. For once, she was thankful to have done the play of 'Romeo and Juliet' in the eight grade because she knew everything by heart…since she was Juliet and Xavier was Romeo…

Coincidence? I think NOT!

Those two were dying to have the main rolls in the play…since they had the hots for each other in the eight grade, before coming to this new high school. But that was a long time ago, and things change. Right?...well, Kori believed that.

She peaked from behind the seat and saw that Gar's hand was approaching hers quite slowly.

'_Observation number 1; Hesitation to make a move.'_

'_POKE HER! POOOKE HER!' _yelled her conscience.

'_What?'_

'_If you poke her, she'll naturally move a side and coincidencingly—_

'_Is that even a word?'_

'_Let me finish! She will coincidencingly touch his hand. Then he'll turn around, look at her and voila!'_

Kori looked at what was going on once more…

'_I'll give him some time to make a move…'_

…she yawned.

'_That's enough time. I have to save the situation!'_

Slowly and very silently, she snuck to Rachel's side and pocked her. She braced for impact but remembered that Rachel was not ticklish. Desperately trying not to move the car, she took off her shoe and pocked Garfield that jumped so high, that his head hit the roof.

Rachel quickly turned around and saw what happened. ''Gar! Are you okay?'' He rubbed his head and looked at her. Rachel approached him and gently pocked his head. ''Does it hurt? Will you be okay?'' she asked concerned, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded trying to forget the pounding headache he just started to have. He looked into her dark eyes and she looked into his…

Everything turned silent, except a soft voice from the movie, saying romantically:

''Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze.''

_Great! _Kori thought. _It's time to work my magic! Bipidi Bopidi Doo!_

Her mouth approached Gar's ear and she whispered as sweetly as an angel: '' Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze.'' She repeated the quote once more, letting her voice trail away as if in a movie, and very gently pushed Gar towards Rachel.

Even if it was his imagination or an angel speaking to him, his face approached hers. Their noses almost touching, neither of them bothered to look at the screen. It was only her and him.

Garfiel brushed his lips against Rachel's but didn't dare to lean in for a kiss…that is, until Kori pushed his head forward…

---

''Richard? Richard! You've got to answer, man…'' He said, pushing back the hair falling on his face. Richard looked at him and hesitated for a moment.

''In which way will my answer affect you, X?'' He raised an eyebrow.

Xavier cleared his throat. ''Well…it would tell me which chick is out for grabs and which one isn't.''

''Out for 'grabs'?'' he asked, surprised.

''I mean…you know what I mean! Out for grabs, out on the market, free…ya know?'' he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Richard stretched. ''Yeah, I understand. But you make it sound as if girls, or 'chicks', are things on sale. Sometimes they're on sale and sometime they cost a lot. They've got to be good quality and have to come from a very popular brand.'' Xavier opened his mouth to say something, but Richard cut off him again. ''It's all about pride, isn't it? It's not love anymore.''

Xavier struck back, trying to deffend his position. ''I didn't mean it that way. It's just a way to express certain things…'' he was pacing back and forth. ''Some guys think that way, but not me.'' He suddenly stopped and fixed Richard. ''But don't forget that some ch—girls, are like that too.''

Richard leaned back in his chair, waiting for more.

Xavier continued. ''How many girls have tricked you, just to go out with you? You're a good 'brand', Grayson. Your name is known in the whole school…maybe in the whole city.'' He took a pause. ''Who knows, maybe Babs isn't the one...Kori neither.'' Xavier shrugged.

''You've got a point—points.'' He stood up and stretched again. ''Maybe I haven't found the girl-of-my-dreams yet but—''

''I second that.''

He stared at him with a surprised and puzzled look, but continued. ''As I was saying…Maybe I haven't found the girl-of-my-dreams yet but, I'm still waiting for her.''

''But don't wait till you're 75.''

''Why 75?''

''Ahh…random number…''

''As I was saying…'' he shook his head. ''But Kori is different from all the…_others_.''

X raised an eye brow, sign for him to continue with an explanation…

''I mean, Kori has never been the kind of person to date someone for what they have or who they are known to be…''

''I know her better and longer than you know her. You can assume something…''

''Well I assume what I just said.''

''And I agree with what you just said.''

''Good.''

Richard looked around and added… ''And…I'm sure it'll work out just fine between Kor and me. I can assume that she and I are…not very different from each other. We have a lot in commun.''

Xavier's eye widened. ''So you're…you're…wow.'' He thought for a moment. ''So you WERE doing IT at her place! Richard, I'm shocked!...well actually, I'm not.'' He rolled his eyes.

''We were NOT doing it at her place! I just went over to give her back her sweater that she forgot at my place.''

''So you WERE doing it…but in YOUR place! Richard, Richard…you can't escape Xavier the Great!''

''We were not doing anything!'' came an angry and fedup reply.

He thought for a moment. ''Well, it should be boring to do nothing.''

Steam came out of Richard's ears.

''Anyways, congrats. Don't forget to call me for the wedding, you love birds. Because I love weddings. The food's free.''

Oh, geeze.

''But Xavier…''

He snapped out of his day dreams.

''Lets keep this between us, ya know? It shouldn't really get public.'' He winked at him.

''And you'll take care of Babs?''

''I'll try to take care of Babs…''

Xavier winked back at Richard.

He rolled his eyes inwardly. Bahh…Kori wouldn't get THAT mad.

Right?

Ahem…

* * *

**Oki Doki Smoki! Hope you liked it.**

**Now, please review. Thanks a lot!**

**cryingdove, XX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii. Thanks again to all who reviewed. XOX. please read and review. Hope you like this chapter...**

**(you know my disclamer (i dont own the TT) so i wont really write it each chapter..)**

**enjoy and please review. thankies.**

* * *

Rachel slowly pulled away and looked Gar strait in the eye. Rachel had less than a handful of dates in her life. But for her first time, she thought it wasn't too bad. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would KISS a GUY on a DATE. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be KISSING a guy named GAR during ROMEO and JULIET!

Never in her wildest dreams did Kori think that she would be witness of THE kiss. She just stared through the WHOLE thing! Not even turning away for a moment…or giving them some privacy! She didn't even breath! After Rachel pulled away she looked at her reaction, persuaded that Rachel was mad at her. Then she looked at Gar and he didn't say a word. Should she do something? Break the silence?

No. Way. Rachel would definitely kill her…well that wouldn't make sense, because she would already want to kill her for pushing Gar's face forward…or for making her go on that date…or for making her chose Romeo and Juliet.

So it would be…a triple homicide! Nice!

Garfield had absolutely no clue whatsoever do to. Yeah, he's been on many dates in the past…but being incapable to find what to say after a kiss was unquestionably wrong! Where were his manly attitudes going? He had to think of something…fast.

Seeing that he had NO ideas, Kori had to do something! Remembering a quote from the movie she whispered it into his ear. Still believing it was his Guardian Angel speaking to him, he repeated the quote:

'' Your beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light.''

Silence.

A quote from the movie echoed in the car :

''He is the brave captain of compliments.''

Kori muffled a laugh…then let out a small chuckle.

Rachel, half way to a heart attack, prayed to the good Lord for Gar not to turn around or to ask any questions.

''Did you hear that?''

''…Noooo.'' She looked around. ''It must be from the movie…''

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. ''I'm sure I heard—''

Kori meowed.

''My…cat. Puffy. Sorry, she must have slipped in the car.'' She said, finding herself stupid enough to name the one animal to which she was allergic to.

''Oh you have a pet? I love animals.'' He smiled.

She hated this kind of small talk. ''That's nice.'' She answered, drawing her attention back to the movie.

Kori slightly shook her head, finding this unacceptable behavior from Rachel's part. You just don't turn your face away whenever you please. You must sit up straight, look pretty and smile. In a way, you have to put this mask over your entire personality, just to please someone else.

On second thought it wasn't half bad, what Rachel did. Gar had to accept a girl for who she is and not for how she looks like.

Right? Right!

I know so many people say the same thing over and over again but…it's true! Isn't it? So many people don't believe in this anymore, because so many people do the opposite! So of course it's difficult to fall in love…or to make sure that you are in love, with the right person. Rachel wasn't sure and Kori sensed it.

Then she thought for a moment. Kori thought that she wanted a boyfriend sooner than she really wished. She was too young anyways and she didn't find love yet. No guy that she new pleased her…not even Xavier. Well…he is hot but, that's not ALL there is to a guy…she hoped.

Kori hit Rachel's seat and her friend got the message. ''Lets go…it's getting late anyways.'' She said, starting the car and slowly driving away. Gar, wondering if he had done something wrong, stared at her the whole way back. Something that Rachel found weird, even uncomfortable.

While stopping at a red light, she turned around to face him. ''Gar. What's wrong? Do I have broccoli stuck between my teeth?'' she asked, almost hitting a harsh tone wanting an immediate response. Gar nervously looked around, afraid of answering.

''Well…'' he started, kind of shyly. ''I like the color of your hair…'' Kori hit her head on the back of the seat.

''Natural-navy-slash-black-colored-hair??''

''Umm… yeah.''

She slammed her trembling foot in the gas peddle and the car took off…in silence. She exhaled deeply, and inhaled. She HAD to calm herself and her emotions, unless she would go out of control… Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath—

''And your eyes.''

She raised a curious eye brow, and answered him still keeping her eyes stuck on the road. ''You mean these blobs of blue on this face?''

''No.''

Kind of relieved, she relaxed. But then she felt kind of…sad. Okay! NOT normal. Breath in, breath –

''No. I mean, those gorgeous blue jewels on YOUR face. Not any face.''

Rachel drove on.

Kori could not believe her ears. None of HER ex-boyfriends ever said THAT before. Life was SO unfair… she starred up at her friend and waited to see what would happen.

Rachel, surprised for the complement didn't know what to say.

_The cat caught your tongue!_ Kori chanted in her mind. _Well GARFIEL is a cat…Hahaha! I crack myself up!_

''Thanks.'' She whispered, still surprised. ''That was…nice.'' She slowly stopped in front of his apartment building.

He looked at her. She looked at him. Kiss or not to kiss? THAT is the question…

''See you soon.''

Rachel nodded.

''I'll call you.'' He slowly opened the door and walked out. Of course he shut the door, DUH. He walked away and he was out of sight in the cold night. Cliché, hun? Well…that's l'amour! Silently, Kori sat on the back bench and silently looked at Rachel.

''THAT WAS FRIGGIN AWESOME!''

Rachel slowly turned around to face Kori. She blinked once…or twice. ''Yeeeaahhh….I know.'' She hit the gas peddle and drove off again.

''THAT WAS FRIGGIN AWESOME!'' she through the black cover in the air. ''Whouu! Whouu! Whouu! Long live love!''

Silence.

''Okay, drive me back home now.''

''That's what I'm doing.''

Kori sat back. ''Hope you're not mad at me for—''

''No. I'm not.''

''You don't think it went a bit too—''

''No. But it was okay.'' She smiled…slightly.

Kori curled a strand of her hair around her finger. ''So…you had a good time?''

Rachel nodded.

''I guess…I won't need to go with you next time.''

''WHAT?''

''You'll do just fine! Buh-bye now!'' she said, hopping out of the car after it stopped a block before her place. She watched Rachel drive off alone and slowly walked through the streets of the not-so-famous Gotham City. It used to be very well known thanks to Batman and the new Nightwing, but now it was one the safest cities.

She wasn't really afraid of walking alone at night even though Batman and Nightwing didn't make any ''live'' appearances anymore. She walked calmly along, remembering that school was starting in only few days.

School. Aah. Run.

Long ped-days were fun. She could do so many things. But these few days were just…creepy. Her sister coming…the whole Cheeze-Wizz story… Gotham hasn't had a BIG crime since…umm…

Yeah.

But life was good. She inhaled a LOT of air and it smelled like smoke. Unusual…??

She looked around. Nothing. Kori kept on walking but tried to stay alert. She hoped it would be a cat.

A dark shadow appeared next to hers as she stopped under the street light. Incredibly afraid, she counted up to three and decided to run for her life.

1…

The shadow moved closer.

2…

The shadow's arm raised above her…

3…

She took off like a crazed chicken. Not even daring to look behind her, she ran up the stairs three by three and before getting the chance to open the building door, a strong arm tugged her down and pinned her— through her hard, on the wall.

''You can't get away. Not this time.'' The voice whispered.

With her strength, she swung her leg back wards and hit him in the… 'aouchy' section, then ran off again. She ran inside, unlocked the second door with her pair of keys and through herself inside, quickly running upstairs to her apartment.

* * *

**okayy so??? please tell me what you think, thankss!!! )**

**review!!**

**cryingdove, XX**


	14. Chapter 14

**okayyy hope youll enjoy this chappie, pls review and thank you **RobinxStarfireLuvr , **im going to use the definition of LMAORH in this chapter lolll.**

**riview! thankss**

**OH!! ps: its been a while that me and I'mA RockStar have been working on a fanfic called : Meeting Your Shadow. Please check it out! All Kori-Rich!**

**(sry if this chapter isnt long..S)**

* * *

This had to stop. She couldn't take it anymore! The second time in less than a week, what was going on in Gotham? ...What was going on in her head? Could it still be her imagination? Her super-creative brain taking action? She wasn't too sure anymore. She knew nothing about this..._person_ that kept on following her and nearly beating her up. She slipped away the first time thanks to Richard and now she was _positive_ that it was a man. He had a deep voice and manly characteristics…if you know what I mean.

If you don't, THINK!

After opening all the lights, checking all the closets and barricading the door, she sat down in front of her PC and read the conversation that happened between her and FristFloor once again. She couldn't understand what it meant…she hoped to have a clue but, nothing. Not a single clue off how old he might be or were he could be located. She thought that calling the police would be a waste of time.

'_You can't go as far as you think you can'. _She thought. The last thing FirstFloor said before leaving.

''_The once who scarred you for life''. _That made no sense…maybe she didn't make any sense. She laughed. Not because it was funny. Just because she was scared out of her mind. Hurried to do nothing at all, she signed in on her account. She sat there for a moment. No one was talking to her, which was a pretty good sign.

That means, 'FirstFloor' wasn't there. Right? Right! She agreed…to herself and her conscience. She changed her status to 'off-line'.

_What'cha gonna do know Kori?_

She picked up the pup and combed his short golden fur.

_Maybe I'll just wait and see what will happen next._

_You are so pathetic!_

_Am not!_

_What if you get killed._

_What do I have to loose?_

_Ohhh! Are you becoming a depressed person? A VERY VERY depressed person?_

_No!_

_You have serious problems._

_Oh yeah? Prove it._

Silence.

_Go ahead._

_Okayy…CORNI…_

_KORI!_

'_Kori'…what are you doing now? You're talking with youself! What if I'm just your imagination? What if all of these events happening were all made by your imagination!_

Kori stayed silent. Well, her conscience had a point.

_OH! BURN! Would you like some ICE CREAM with THAT?_

Kori rolled her eyes.

_I sensed that._

Kori rolled her eyes.

_I sensed that._

Kori rolled her eyes.

_I sensed that._

Kori rolled her eyes.

_I sensed that._

Kori imagined herself falling down the stairs.

_OWWW! Stop that!_

Kori imagined herself falling down the stairs.

_OWWW! Stop that! _

Kori imagined herself falling down the stairs.

_OWWW! Stop that! I really mean it._

_I found a way to beat you. This isn't over._

Her conscience gasped. As if a conscience can gasp. Yeah, it can. _I will be bauck._

''Ha. Yeah, right.'' After a short walk to her room, she lied down on her bed and picked up the pup, placing it on her stomach. The baby golden retriever rose and fell as Kori breathed. She thought for a moment, looking in the pup's dark eyes.

'' Doggy.''

No reply.

''…Moka.''

No reply.

''…Karmen?'' What an insult!

No reply, thank God.

''Cheese Wizz.''

No reply.

''Toast.''

The puppy rolled on it's back.

''Peanut Butter??''

She barked. Eureka! A name has been found! And a tasty one as well.

''Peanut butter! Peanut butter! Peeaa-nut butter!'' she chanted. Kori lifted her arms up and clapped her hands. But a dark mark caught her attention. Observing her arm, she touched a small but dark scar. ''Didn't see that there the last time I stood naked in front of my mirror...''

_You never stood naked in front of your mirror._

''I know! It's just a figure of speech.''

_That not a figure of speech!_

''Eh, yes it is.''

'_My imagination took off by its own wings' is a figure of speech._

''You aren't good in poetry you know that?''

_Romeo, Romeo. Where art thou, Romeo?_

''Romeo, Romeo…it sounds like Oreo.''

The puppy barked and jumped around.

''Romeo! Romeo!'' The golden retriever went crazy. ''That's a nice name. Romeo. I like that.''

_LMAORH._

''Whaa?''

_That means : laughing my ass off really hard._

''Where did you learn that?''

_I live in a head. What else do you think I can do?_

''I don't know!''

_No but seriously. LMAORH. You're kidding right? For the dog's name…?_

''No. I'm not.''

_ROMEO!_

''Yes. You've got a problem, stick-man?''

_WOMAN!_

''Okay…stick-man.''

_You—_

Kori imagined herself falling down the stairs.

_OWW!!!_

Kori imagined herself falling down the stairs.

_OWW!!!_

Kori imagined herself falling down the stairs.

_OWW!!!_

She looked back at her 'new' scar and scratched it and it quickly bled. Duh. Running to the bathroom, she grabbed a clean cloth and quickly wrapped her arm. She tried thinking as hard as she could, to remember when she had that scar but nothing fit. Well…every time she hurt herself, she never saw a scar. May I precise she never SAW a scar. So…ya know? She may be full of scars and if you flash a blue light on her, you would see lines every where.

Ahh.

Kori and her imagination. Ha Ha Ha.

After changing in her PJs, she hopped kind of happily to her little living room and sat on her couch, in front of her PC. Kori changed her status to 'online' and saw a name pop out from the right corner only seconds after.

FirstFloor.

* * *

**soo??? cliffy? yaa? noo? SO SRY that this chapter wasnt too interestring or long... but you've got to pay attention coz something happened in this chapter that you guys and galls gotta remember Loll!!**

**not telling you what it is though. Lolll ;-)**

**-cryingdove, XX (review pleasee!!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**hope you like the chapter. enjoy. please review.**

* * *

What did 'FirstFloor' mean? Or did it even have a meaning? She didn't click on the pop-up. She just waited and stared at the screen wanting to know what would happen next. On the verge of having a heart attack, she picked up the phone after one ring and answered with a frightened hello.

''Kori!'' came a panicked voice from the other side of the line.

''What know, Rachel.''

''Did you check the paper?''

''Hnnn?''

''Go get your paper and check the front page. Then tell me 'hnnn'.'' came a cold reply.

Kori obeyed to her friend's command and after pulling the chair away from the door, she slightly opened the door and snuck her hand outside. Dragging the paper back inside, she shut the door and still kneeling on the floor she read the top-story's title: _'He Scarred Her for Life'._ She heard that before. Memory was NOT her strong suite. She hoped she wasn't going crazy.

Turning the pages to read the whole story, a picture of her caught her eye. Her? In the paper? In this story? Reading further, the whole story of her getting attacked the other day and being saved by Richard was twisted up. The writer clamed that a man witnessed another young man by the name of Xavier Redd running after Kori Anders who was being chased down an alley. The story continued saying that he (Xavier) ran after her and actually saved her.

…which was completely WRONG.

She made her way back to the phone and yelled: WHAT IS THIS?

''You never told me all of _this_.'' Rachel protested.

''Well I thought it wouldn't really be of your interest.'' She replied innocently.

''Hell YES this is of my interest! Kori, Kori. You are so young, so naïve!''

''Oh please.''

''But seriously Kori, this is serious. Xavier seems to be a very nice person. I mean, saving you and all. You should call the police if it ever happens again.''

Kori stayed silent for a moment then replied. ''It didn't happen that way, Rachel. Richard is the one that saved me, not X!''

''What are you going to tell me next? That Mr Wilson, your land lord, saved you?

Kori's eyes widened. ''No. I would never lie about something like this, I swear. By the way, Wilson is a creepy one-eyed land lord that comes up stairs from the first floor just to see me.''

''Oh. I feel some obsessing-over-ruling-wanting-to-see-Kori land lord. Strange.''

''What is wrong with you? This isn't the natural Rachel I have come to know.''

''Please. Don't ruin the moment.'' She said in response. ''So what about this whole story? Xavier likes you a lot; I guess he would save you from ANY kind of danger''

Kori's jaw fell. ''Damnit Rachel! Believe me; Richard saved me! Xavier left me right after I got out of the super-market.''

''Since when are you on Richard's side? You hate him so much that you actually say that he's the one that saved you?''

''Yes!''

''You're story isn't standing up correctly. ''

Furious, Kori threw the paper to the floor. ''You have to believe me.''

Rachel took a deep breath. ''Just to clear one thing up, Wilson is a well known person on this side of Gotham, Kori. He always helped out the community, he loved to donate to charities and school outings.''

''This is not a discussion on Mr. Wilson.''

''Anyway. Believe what you want to believe, Kori. But you'll see…''

After a few silent moments, Rachel hung up.

This could not be happening…not in her life. She was telling the TRUTH. It happened to HER not to RACHEL. Why should Rachel say the opposite if she wasn't even there? Maybe she thought Kori was going crazy. She looked back at the screen and read everything that First Floor wrote while she was occupied with the hectic phone call. A simple 'hello' was sent by the stalker. She waited for a moment.

**FirstFloor says: **Did you figure it out yet?

She had to answer and find something out.

**Star.light says:** Figure what out yet?

**FirstFloor says: **My game.

**Star.light says:** I know it's not funny. What exactly is your game?

**FirstFloor says: **I've been leaving you clews all along. Don't tell me that you didn't figure it out yet.

All along?

**Star.light says: **What kind of clues?

**FirstFloor says: **I'm not dumb enough to tell you, Kori. Figure them out yourself or prove that you're not the brightest candle on the cake.

That son-of-a-nut-cracker.

**Star.light says: **It's just a matter of time till I get you.

**FirstFloor says: **I don't think time is on your side. Take care of making smart moves and your golden heart; I don't think you want to lose THIS game.

**Star.light says: **I don't give up easily for what I want, just so you know.

What do you want? It was true.

**FirstFloor says: **Neither do I, just so you know.

**Star.light says: **What exactly is the prize here? Money? Personal belongings? I hope this game is worth while.

**FirstFloor says: **During these past few days, what have you been trying to save from me?

Kori's eyes widened. She was trying to save her LIFE from him. He was completely obsessed. Why would he want to take her life? What did she every do…

She thought for moment: if she lost…

Yeah.

He wrote again…

**FirstFloor says: **This game will be worth while if you don't forget to play. If you get distracted for a moment, you might lose everything. So don't worry. I'll take care of any distractions that may come in the way, to make it easier for you.

**Star.light says: **If you touch anyone I love, that you may think is a 'distraction' to our game, I will definitely make it a hundred times worse for you.

**FirstFloor says: **No. It's just between you and me now. Ready to play?

**Star.light says: **Yeah, I love games. I hope you know who you're up against.

**First.Floor says: **Of course I know who I'm up against: KORI. Do you know who you're up against?

It was a chance she had to take, right?

**FirstFloor says: **You're move.

**CONVERSATION TERMINATED.**

Her move. What should she do now? How should she play? What would be the best tactic to use? She had to start by finding the clews. WHAT clews? He said he left some all along. Maybe they weren't meant to be seen or found? All her ideas floated in her brain, incapable of finding a place to settle down.

''KORI! Think.''

She pulled out a paper and a pencil. While thinking of a list of suspects, two names popped in her mind before any other name she could think of.

Karmen was number one. Who else would want revenge on Kori rather than her own sister? Even though Karmen was the popular one, the strong one, the smart one, the talented one…Kori seemed to be more sociable than her sister. Kori was friendly, pretty good in school and a lot of male eyes would be staring at her. Kori couldn't really understand why she would get all the attention rather than her sister, that is also very attractive. But it's life.

Writing her name down anyway, Kori thought that she might have hired someone else to do the dirty job for her.

In second place was Xavier. He was a guy, who at times, could be very aggressive. He could fit the part perfectly since he doesn't take rejection from women too easily. Since Kori didn't answer him for them being a 'couple', he could have gone overboard. She also remembered that he left her right before she got attacked, few days ago. He was young, strong, had a deep voice and was pretty athletic.

Still hoping it wouldn't be one of her closest friends, she wrote his name down anyways.

She glared back down at the paper and thought about its title. _'He scarred her for life'_. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

The last time she heard that was on the last conversation with the stalker. She asked who he was and his only reply was: _I am the one who scarred you life_. _Literally_.

_Literally…_she repeated in her mind.

_Yeah, it means, and I quote from my dictionary: in a literal manner; in the strictness sense OR actually; really OR in effect; virtually._

_And what EXACTLY does literal mean? _She asked sarcastically.

_Restricted to the exact, stated meaning; not figurative: the literal sense of the Scriptures OR—_

_I think you didn't understand it was sarcastic…_

_SARCASTIC: an ironical or scornful utterance; contemptuous—_

_Thank you VERY much, for that unnecessary piece of useless information._

_You are VERY welcome for that unnecessary piece of useless information._

So…he was the one who scarred her literally.

_LITERALLY: a literal manner; in the strictness sense—_

''OKAY! OKAY!'' she said, flipping the pages of the paper reading the other titles. _'Schools and security', 'Strange murders', 'Alligators and—_

She went back a page. _'Strange murders. Gotham city, what's going on?' _Reading further, descriptions of various murders in Gotham and Steal City caught her attention. So far, two other women had been killed in their homes. Strangled or drowned. The only two ways used to kill these women. Described to be very nice people, they had friends in the surrounding areas. Nobody who was put under interrogation every mentioned someone that might have wanted to get revenge from them.

_Of course,_ Kori thought, _things aren't always as they seem…_

But then, another crucial detail caught her attention…

* * *

**okay. tell me what you think, please review! thanks.**

**cryingdove, XX**


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry i took so long. hope you like it. please review.**

* * *

This small but obvious detail made her nauseous. She looked at the color pictures of the two murdered women. Both of them had green eyes. Coincidence? I think NOT! Maybe changing the color of her eyes would deprive her of the dangerous fate awaiting her. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. Staring back at the pictures, she looked at every physical detail. The only difference was the hair color. One was a brunette, another was a blond. Kori was a red-head. No connection at all.

Maybe it was the eye color. Or maybe his victims were just randomly picked and all had green eyes.

Suddenly panicked, she threw the paper on the table where all her drawings and sketches fell to the floor. It didn't matter to her at the time. She didn't even pick up the most important papers to her: her sea sketches. She wanted to draw the scene of the sea since a long time but, she never had the chance or the time. It would maybe help her career of being a painter take off.

Everybody who knew Kori, knew that she loved the water. She always dreamed of sailing far away from where she lived.

But know wasn't the time to dream…because she was in the middle of a nightmare.

She took a pair of scissors and started to cut out the stories of the two separate murders and stuck them on her bedroom wall. The evidence and clues should be surrounding her at all times, because if the most crucial detail should pop out, she wouldn't want to miss it.

She turned the page and two other pictures caught her attention. Both of them were male, somewhere near their late thirties and had the 'tall, dark and gruesome' look. The first picture to the left, seemed to be the murderer of the brunette. The other man was the blonde's murderer.

According to what she read, both men had a connection to them. They were a husband or a boyfriend. But still, according to all the people put under interrogation, none of them found a reason to why they would want these women dead.

Of course, both men were charged with first degree murder. All the investigations led to their husband/boyfriend because of pure coincidence, them fitting the role 'perfectly' or DNA proof. They were sentenced to fifteen years in prison.

_Not very long, _thought Kori, _for someone who took away someone else's life. Especially someone who loved them…_

She cut their pictures out as well and stuck them to the wall with their short descriptions. Then she took a pencil and drew an arrow toward their victims.

Maybe these murders and her being stalked had no connection at all. But then she wondered why it would be written: 'CONNECTION OR COINCIDENCE?' on the second page of the story?

Yeah…she just couldn't figure it out clearly.

Lying down, she looked at the ceiling. She always looked at the ceiling while in bed. What else could she look at? Kori didn't feel like thinking about the stalker or anything that happened that day. She wanted to get a good night sleep, but doubted that her wish would be granted. If only guardian angels could exist.

Her mom used to tell her little bed time stories. Kori used to believe in guardian angels but, thru the years, it just became a fantasy. She had no clue why, though.

She slowly closed her eyes and even with the lights on, tried to fall asleep, just wanting to forget this stressful day. But a knock at the door suddenly brought her back to reality. Jumping out of bed, she ran to the door and pressed her ear against it, trying to hear something.

_Dead silence…_ She thought…a term that she didn't feel like using.

She grabbed a frying pan and a scraper and slowly unlocking the door she swore that this 'person' would never forget the day they met Kori…and mister Frying Pan and Miss Scraper!

Her imagination was getting the best of her…

Swinging the door open, she waved the frying pan and the scraper in the air while screaming, eyes closed, ''BE GONE!''

---

Richard stared at a nervous Xavier walk out the door. After their long talk, they agreed that Kori was Richard's and Babs well…they would get back to her, sooner or later. But after reading the paper, Richard exploded. He looked at Xavier straight in the eye.

''I saved Kori. Why don't you just go tell all of Gotham that you saved her! You weren't even there!'' he yelled, throwing the paper towards him.

Xavier glimpsed at it and went on defense. ''I never said any of this! It even says here,'' he quoted, ''_ a man witnessed another young man…_ It's anonymous!''

''Don't play dumb with me. You always wanted attention and you always wanted Kori.'' Richard snapped.

''So what? Even if I that's me, I would never spread a rumor like this.''

''Admit it, X.''

''Believe what you want to believe, Boy Blunder, but I'm saying the truth.''

Xavier simply walked out the door, not even grabbing his coat on the way out.

Richard sat back down on the couch.

_Shortest argument I've ever had…_ he thought to himself.

But a loud scream caught his attention. Thinking that it was only Kori and her crazy imagination, he let her be.

He closed his eyes and just wanted to fall asleep.

---

No one was at the door. No one was in the hallway. The only unusual thing was a small gold necklace with a small gold heart in a plastic bag, lying on the floor. On it was written: _The last thing I wanted to give you. _Curling up next to it she started dialogue.

''Why, you poor little thing!''

Looking around, she tried her hardest not to go hysterical. It could be a bomb! That's why she didn't touch it! Running to the phone, she dialed 9-1-1 and once they picked up she yelled: ''Unidentified object is lying in front of my door! Unidentified object is lying in front of my door!''

A gentle voice spoke to her from the other side of the line. ''Miss, are you ok?''

''Please get SWAT here! I think it's a clue!''

''Miss, what clue?''

''A clue! A clue!'' she said, before hanging up. Quickly after that, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A police man—very handsome police man, came up to her and pointed to the bag.

''Is that it?'' he smiled, his white teeth shinning.

She nodded nervously. ''Sir, you have to help me. Please.''

He didn't say a word.

''I think I'm being stalked.''

Well…that's all for sticking to her plan not to tell the cops. But hey, she was desperate.

''Do you know by who?''

''Of course not!'' _Dummy, _she thought. ''But he kept on telling me that he was leaving me clues. Please just…get it to the lab or something.''

The police man walked back to the other cops and whispered a few words to them. Then, he looked back at Kori and said, ''Okay Miss…?''

''Anders.''

''Okay, Miss Anders. We'll get it analyzed for you, since you really believe that you are being stalked.'' He almost laughed there… which completely pissed Kori off. ''We'll bring it to the lab and get it analyzed…you know, to find any finger prints or DNA? If you want, you may get DNA from some of your 'suspects'…the people who you think may be stalking you. If not, leave the rest to us.''

She nodded. ''Thanks.''

''If you want to report anything else of bring us some DNA, you're free to come any time. Just call.'' He said handing her his card.

But, a panicked officer ran towards him and whispered few words in his ear. In few seconds everyone was gone, including the small plastic bag and the necklace.

_Faster than on TV…_ she thought. But…she wondered why they all left in such a hurry…why they didn't even say why they were leaving.

She walked back inside and sat on the couch. She looked at the computer screen and a little note appeared.

**First.Floor said: **You have the most beautiful golden heart I've ever seen. Take good care of it before you die.

The necklace. Her heart pounded like crazy. She wanted to answer back, but the message was sent around fifteen minutes ago.

_When the cops came…_ she realized.

She didn't feel safe in her little apartment anymore.

He was right: she couldn't go as far as she thought she could…

In the middle of her thoughts, the phone rang. _At this hour of the night? _Picking it up, she heard Rachel's panicked voice on the other side of the line. Asking what in the world happened, the only thing Rachel was able to say was: ''Gotham High is on fire.''

* * *

**so? please review! i really hope it was good.**

**cryingdove, XX **

**happy st valentine's in advance.**


	17. Chapter 17

**enjoy :) review too lol**

* * *

''What?!''

Gotham High is on fire? Those words echoed in her mind. She just couldn't believe it. Turning her head towards the computer screen to see if something might have 'popped up', another message caught her attention. _Not again…_ she thought, depressed.

**First.Floor says: **As I said I would do, I eliminated all distractions…

_Great…_

''Rachel, I…I…'' she stuttered. ''I don't understand.''

''That's what they all say…'' came a cold reply. ''…in the movies, I mean.''

''I'm not in a movie and unless you want us to be best friends until the day we chase each other around the nursing home, I say we find who's doing this.''

A pause. ''Do you have some suspects? Clues? Anything at all, to the fire of your supposed stalker?'' she asked, coldly.

''…Wilson. I think could he a suspect…I guess...'' She hesitated.

Rachel breathed in deeply. ''I forgot to mention: Or is this all part of your imagination?'' She thought for a moment. ''You have to understand that Wilson is not the kind of man to do this. Knowing him personally—''

''Personally?'' Kori couldn't help but shout the word.

''My mom knew him…anyways long story short: knowing him personally, he's a very nice person. And if you think he can chase you down an alley, leave you clues and try to kill you for no reason, think again. He's way too old. He's somewhere between his late 30's or early 40's. M. Wilson has much better things to do than chase an innocent teenage girl, for no reason at all.''

''I…umm…'' she thought talking about this would be a waste of time. Rachel didn't believe her, who would?

''What where you going to say? Don't be afraid…I mean, just because we have different opinions doesn't mean that we shouldn't share them.''

''Oh no…forget it.'' She took a pause… ''But…we kind of wandered off the subject…''

Silence.

''You know, Gotham High?'' Kori's answer was responded with a loud 'Oh'. ''Rachel, you said that we should be free to say our own opinions.''

''Yeah. I'm not trying to get a degree in dictatorship, but go on.''

''You think the school 'incident' could have been related to my present condition? The stalking and all… He said he would eliminate all distractions. School could be one of them.''

''It could be.'' Her friend answered honestly.

Kori smiled. Finally someone who believed her.

''But maybe not.''

Her smile quickly disappeared.

''Maybe your will to make connections and facts is getting out of control. I've seen this happen before in other situations, to other people. So don't think that everything that's happening in the world, good or bad, is connected directly to you. Things happen for different reasons.'' She took a breath or two. ''Everything that happened in the past, never was related to you in any way. Why should it change now, when you think you are being stalked?''

_She does have a point_, Kori thought.

''I have everything under control.'' Kori said.

''Remember when Tara said that? She said the exact same thing and then almost lost her grip. Remember?''

''Yes, Rachel.'' She answered, irritated of the present conversation. She never liked looking back on sad memories. Tara was her friend. Until her life seemed to fall apart for so many different reasons. Family, _though she almost never had one…_Kori thought. Guys, friends, school. Tara told Kori many times that the past always managed to catch up, no matter how fast she ran. She knew she couldn't run forever…but she didn't have another choice. All of these little problems led her down a wrong road. She cried for help, but not loud enough. Even though Kori helped her since they were childhood friends, life didn't seem too happy for Tara.

''She moved away few years ago, before you came to our school.'' Rachel said, bringing her back to reality. ''Garfield is all mine now.'' She joked.

Kori didn't laugh, though. ''Where did she go?''

''Some say California…others Jump City. But no one remembers if she ever said when she would return.''

Kori let out a sad 'oh'. ''Now, back to the previous conversation that we always seem to drift away from.'' She rolled her eyes inwardly, fed up of leaving it aside. ''How did the fire start?''

Rachel yawned before answering. ''I don't know. To early to tell I guess… But I know, we won't attend school for a while.'' She chanted happily.

Kori locked her door. _Great…where else can I go know?_ ''I've got to go take a shower, to clear my mind.''

Saying bye, they both hung up.

''Crazy world.'' She said looking down at Romeo. ''Geeze, you've grown.'' The dog rolled on it's back as Kori scratched it's belly. But then, her eyes widened. ''Oh my Gosh. How could I be so stupid! It's girl!''

_Yeah so? _He conscience asked.

''We gave HER a name for a HE! DUH! She should be called Juliette!'' A pause. ''I mean, it's pretty obvious that she's a SHE. Look here…''

Silence.

Embarrassed, she grabbed a towel, pajamas and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her. Taking her shirt off, she looked at her arm. The scar was still visible. Well yeah duh, it's a scar. But she couldn't remember _how_ it appeared. She didn't recall having any pain on her arm in any of the previous events. Maybe she was so panicked that she didn't realize it.

_Maybe it had nothing to do with this lunatic in the first place…_she thought, hopping under the warm water. If only water could wash away everything bad in life. But it couldn't. ''Life sucks…''

_When it must! _Her conscience protested.

''Huh?''

_It has to suck when it has to teach you a lesson._

''Well tell me my lesson in all of this and leave me alone!''

_Well I don't know what your lesson is, because it's up to you to find out. Isn't that the whole kind-of meaning of life? If you would get the answer, there would be no challenge._

''So why, dear conscience, do some of us get difficult challenges while others get easy ones?'' she asked, furious.

_Because we're strong enough to get pass them and they're to show us how strong we can be._

''Why can't everybody get passed them? Hun?'' she demanded an answer. ''I know people who tried every thing they could and it still wasn't enough.''

Silence.

Kori's tears mixed with the now burning hot water falling on her face, arms, legs…on her complete body. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to her, not to anyone. No one deserved this.

_Just don't give up. You've done so much; don't let it go all to waste._

''I won't either!'' Kori replied. But once she reached for the soap, disaster; she water cut off.

''Grrr.''

She reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body. Then, she squeezed her hair, letting all the water fall in the sink. Grabbing another towel, she quickly dried her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. ''Curls. Great.''

_It's…the messy dew! It suits you well._

''Oh geeze thanks.'' She answered sarcastically. ''That makes me feel a whole lot—''

Someone knocked twice at her door.

''Richard!'' she yelled with much happiness.

_You're happy to see Richard? Wow._

''I'm not…happy. Just, relieved that he is taking responsibility for his actions.''

Kori ran out of the bathroom in her slippers and quickly swung the door open screaming 'Richard'. With a smile on his face, he walked in his wet jet black hair falling on his face, his blue eyes looking straight into hers and a towel wrapped around his waste.

''Sorry.'' He whispered kind of shy. ''I think we should get that fixed.''

She nodded, not sure what to say. So there they stood, each wrapped by a towel. ''You two sure do look like hippies!'' said a man, passing in the hallway. Richard slammed the door shut.

''No we don't.'' he said looking away.

''If we take off these towels and start running around, then I guess we would.'' She stated.

Silence.

''Weren't we supposed to look at the hose-problem-thingy?'' she asked, clearing her throat. This felt like an embarrassing moment…funny, enjoyable but embarrassing.

_KODAK MOMENT YA'LL! _Her conscience yelled.

Kori had press a finger on her temples to avoid a headache. ''Let's go then…'' she pointed towards the bathroom. But he just stared at her until he said, ''I like your hair. The messy-dew, right? Anyway…'' he walked calmly away.

Kori stood there for a moment and thought what he just said. She stuck her tongue out, still confused and walked his way. But he was standing still staring at something else. She followed his eyes and it led her to the computer screen. ''What happened? Who's that?'' he questioned.

In few minutes, Kori managed to explain who First Floor was and what he was telling her. She opened all the previous conversations and read them to Richard. They then printed them out and sat together on the couch. Richard read everything one more time before looking at her with a serious look on his face.

''This here…'' he pointed to one of the phrases that First Floor had sent. ''He says, 'You have the most beautiful golden heart I've ever seen. Take good care of it before you die.' ''.

''Yeah, so? He sent that to me today, after I found the necklace that I talked to you about. It's obvious that he was talking about that.'' She said, confused and wondering where Richard was coming at.

He looked at her. ''I know. The thing is, it's not a guy that wrote this. It's a girl.''

''How can you possibly tell…?''

''Listen… 'I don't think time is on your side. Take care of making smart moves and your golden heart; I don't think you want to lose THIS game.' And 'This game will be worth while if you don't forget to play. If you get distracted for a moment, you might lose everything. So don't worry. I'll take care of any distractions that may come in the way, to make it easier for you.' '' he quoted, highlighting these few passages.

''Please explain!'' she said, eagerly.

''Kori, he keeps on using the word 'loose' instead of 'die'. When he says you may 'loose' everything that means you may die. Kori, he won't make this obvious.''

Kori didn't say a word. He continued.

''So I guess you just realized, 'die' was only used here in, 'You have the most beautiful golden heart I've ever seen. Take good care of it before you die'. It's obvious. It wasn't the same person. This was a mistake.''

She was paralyzed.

''You have to face the facts; normally communication between two people of the same sex is more clear than between two people of the opposite sex. Not to mention the mentality is different.'' He took a pause. ''Not to mention, the person after you is smart. Obviously this isn't a fourteen year old trying to scare the crap out of a seventeen year old.''

She looked nervously around. ''…And you're absolutely sure it's a girl?''

He shook his head. ''Not absolutely but there's a chance it might be. As I said, it's obvious and logical. But I'm positively sure it was two people.'' He saw Kori's confused look and continued. ''Because, the message was sent almost the same time as the cops arrived. Do you think he would have to bring the necklace, go back where he lives, go online and send the message to you? They must have seen him, or the guy couldn't have had enough time.''

As he continued, he answered her coming question. ''I have my sources, people I know that work in these kinds of things. I get tips and don't forget I have brains too.''

Kori smiled.

''I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news.''

Kori's smiled disappeared. ''No, it's not your fault. I guess bad news is attracted to me these couple of days. Maybe I'm jinxed…hmm…'' She stared at the floor.

He cupped his hand around her cheek and gently lifted her face so that they would be facing each other. ''I believe you, even though this sounds crazy and I'm ready to help.'' He gave her a friendly smile.

''Thanks. I think I'll need it.'' She said thankfully. She was surprised because she never saw this side of Richard before. He could be crazy, irresponsible and immature but also polite, delicate, smart and…charming…and helpful…_the list could go on…_, she thought.

Kori looked in his sapphire eyes and couldn't help but smile.

_Could I seriously be…falling for him?_ The thought scared her, which was strange. When was she ever afraid of that? She blushed a bit and Richard suddenly removed his hand from her chin. She quickly sat up straight and cleared her throat. The idea of her and Richard being together was just…difficult to accept. Though she had already thought about it... But staying friends wouldn't hurt anyone… It wouldn't change anything, right? Exactly.

Richard got up and ran his fingers through his messy hair, almost dry. ''I like the messy dew. It suits you well.'' Kori joked, leading him to the door.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. ''Anyway, you go ahead and take a shower. I'll go after…''

She nodded.

''And…if anything comes up, tell me. I'm sure nobody wants you getting hurt.'' He paused. ''I wouldn't want you getting hurt…'' he said in a deep, low voice. Kori smiled and nodded, too shocked to say anything.

She opened the door and he stepped outside. As she waved goodbye, Richard looked behind him and saw through the glass door, Xavier coming up in a hurry. Hurrying to save the scene, he grabbed Kori by the waist and pressed his lips against hers.

What else could he do?

_Nothing,_ Richard thought, convincing himself pretty well.

At first shocked, Kori had her eyes wide open but she quickly remembered that it was rude to stare so she closed her eyes and responded as passionately. She was lost in this strong, passionate kiss and snaked her arms around his neck and played with the tip of his hair.

He tightened his grip around her waist and held her closer to him. He savored the moment…and so did she. They pulled away for a moment, their eyes still closed. He brushed his lips against hers, right before she would press her lips against his once more, a voice echoed in their ears.

''Well, excuse me. I just came back to get my coat but, forget it.'' Xavier said, raising an eyebrow. He stared at them for a moment then walked away.

By then, Kori and Richard completely pulled away from each other. Was it just her, or was it HOT? Richard stared at her and chuckled. ''We'll get the plumbing fixed…anytime soon.'' A pause. ''Say…could you keep Xavier's coat incase he comes back for it tomorrow. I won't be here.''

_A day without Richard around…great._

She nodded and took the coat from him as he handed it to her. She smiled and waved goodbye. He stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind him. Kori did the same, and made sure to have locked her door securely. A big smile printed on her face and hugged Xavier's coat. She had to hug something. She was happy.

But she looked closely to the warm fur on Xavier's coat…_strands of hair_, she thought as a proud smile tugged the edge of her lips.

DNA sample, number one: Xavier Redd.

* * *

**ohhhh ohhhh lolll please tell me what you think and reviewwww**

**ps: i got a question...can i take a story from a book i read and put it into fanfiction with Kori/Rich etc? juste wondering. thankies.**

**cryingdove, XX )**


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks for reviewing. thanks for answering my question last chapter. sorry if there was confusion loll.**

**please tell me wat you think. thanks. i hope you still like it...**

* * *

Kori managed to fall asleep the night before since she woke up the next morning, bright and early. She stretched in her bed and looked at the ceiling. Then looked towards her wall and saw the victims' pictures, the numerous articles, the arrows, the suspects, the supposed 'murderers'… She knew the answer was in there…but where?

She dragged herself out of bed and after few minutes in the bathroom she was dressed, combed and ready to start another day. Hopefully, this one would go well. She walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and took out some butter. Leaning over to fetch a knife she saw, lying on the floor, the police officer's card. Picking it up, she examined it. The only thing writen was his name, a phone number and 'Gotham's Police Department' in bold letters.

While spreading butter on her bagel, she grabbed the cordless phone with her free hand and dialed the number. After taking a small bite, she walked over to Xavier's coat with a pair of tweezers and a plastic bag.

Holding the phone on her shoulder, it rang…once…twice…

''G.P.D, how may I help you?''

Kori stopped whatever she was doing and responded to the grumpy, squeaky voice that had asked her the previous question.

''Is this…Gotham's Police Department?''

''That's what I said; G.P.D, how may I help you?'' came an irritated response.

''Oh, um…'' Kori rolled her eyes. ''I would like to speak to…'' she quickly looked over at the small card. ''…M. White, please.'' She asked politely.

''Please hold on as I move you over to his department.''

Kori went back to what she was previously doing; taking few strands of hair and putting them gently in the plastic bag, sealing it tightly. Then, someone yelled a loud 'George' and after few seconds a low 'hello' could be heard on the other side of the line.

''Hi George.'' Kori said happily. ''I'm the girl from yesterday night remember?'' she asked, hoping he would remember her. Of course, she remembered him…tall, dark and…gruesome. He had brown eyes, short brown hair, a gun and a uniform that suited him perfectly.

''Umm…yeah. You're the blonde that didn't know what 'analyze' meant, right?''

She raised an eyebrow. ''I think you're mistaken. I'm the red head and I know what 'analyze' means.''

Silence.

''Oh!''

Kori smiled. ''Yeah. Talking about analyzing, I have some samples. You know, for suspects? You told me that I should just call if I had anything.'' She cleared her throat. ''You think now is a good time for me to drop by?''

George nodded.

Kori pressed her ear against the phone, but she heard no response. ''Hello?''

''Yes! That's what I just said. Geeze.'' Then he muttered something about blondes, before hanging up. _Good looking, but not very bright…_Kori thought, placing the phone on the counter and writing 'XAVIER REDD'' in bold letters on the plastic bag. She slipped it in the pocket of her favorite pair of dark grey jeans and walked out the door, locking it securely.

The rail wobbled as she ran down the stairs and to the side walk. She started out by jogging her way to G.P.D that was just a block away from her school. Under the warm spring sun she took a deep breath of 'spring' air. You know its spring when it smells like poop.

Then a sad thought came to her mind; how would she do it all without Rachel by her side? She was always there to support her, but know when she needed her the most, Rachel thought that Kori was crazy. Or making things up.

_I would never just make things up. I wouldn't fake my death either. _She thought, soon out of breath.

She looked to her right and saw miss Rewolf, an eighty-four year old woman, watering her flowers. She was always up around nine or ten in the morning. Then Kori looked to her left and saw mister Esor taking care of his roses. Kori knew that mister Esor had a big crush on miss Rewolf. Of course he never dared to tell her. The only thing they had in common was their love for nature.

So, everytime miss Rewolf would go out and water her flowers, the old man would do the same and if he was lucky he would start a small conversation from the other side of the quiet street.

Then Kori came to a stop. There Gotham High stood, half of it burnt. The rest; badly damaged. She shook her head, feeling responsible for the fire that took place.

''How sad, isn't it?'' a sarcastic female voice said.

Kori looked behind her and rolled her eyes. ''Tell me about it, Barabra.'' She answered, not in the mood of starting a conversation.

Babs approached her, running her fingers through her blond hair many times. ''All of our books! Oh no.''

Kori shook her head.

''I can replace everything. I least I've got the _money._'' She said, spitting and trying to chew her gum like a cow.

The red head took a deep breath. ''You'll do anything just to start a conversation in which you would make me the bad guy. First of all,'' she faced her. ''…it's not even your money because you wouldn't dare get a job in fear to brake nail of to mess your hair!'' she said, pretty confident. ''You're a hypocrite.''

Barbara started to steam. ''Look! Look at me Anders!'' she yelled, shaking her head, obviously trying to mess her hair. Instead, she was pulling out hair. ''I'm not afraid!''

''Barbara! Pull out your head for all I care!''

The blond stomped her foot on the sidewalk, braking her heal. Her eyes widened after realizing what happened. She quickly took her gum out of her mouth, almost the size of a golf ball, and tried to stick her heal back on her shoe. ''You're the hypocrite, Kori Anders!'' she yelled, with a squeaky voice. Walking away, she purposely brushed/hit her shoulder against Kori.

Kori raised an eyebrow, shocked to see how dumb she was. Looking at her walk away, she made a weird facial expression. Then, she yelled one last comment, ''…But you're the camel!'' obviously referring to her gate.

Barbara stopped and let out a loud, immature ''UGH!'' then continued her way back to nowhere's-ville. Kori glanced one more time at the school and crossed her arms on her chest. She looked at her shirt and saw more strands of hair. In this case it was blond hair.

_It wouldn't hurt to check…_ Kori thought, jogging off once again holding the strand of hair delicately with her fingers.

She sprinted up the stairs and opened the big glass door to the old building made of brick and painted in a dark shade of green. Entering, people walked, ran and hurried everywhere. Papers flew from left to right, phones were ringing non stop and police officers were walking around and one walked towards Kori.

''I remember you.'' George said, leading her towards a silent hallway.

But right then, a voice could be heard from the entrance.

''Hey George!'' a male voice screamed. ''Look what I found, I thing he could help you for this knew soon-to-be-official case of yours!''

The police officer turned around to see who it was and without hesitation he smiled recognizing the man. ''Wilson! Nice to see you my man.'' He said, shaking hands in a friendly manner with him. ''So, what's this?'' he said pointing to the young man Wilson was holding strongly by the arm.

Kori turned around and her jaw completely DROPPED. Not entirely because it was Wilson, but the guy he was holding tightly was…Xavier! Her eyes widened as she looked apologetically at him. He didn't even look back towards Kori. He just stared at the floor, not even resisting Wilson's grip. She looked at the two men of the same height and wondered what she could do.

''So what's this little rat doing here?'' George asked, examining Xavier. He, on the other hand, look at the police officer/investigator straight in the eye after knowing that he had been related to a rat. Wilson tapped Xavier harshly on the back.

''Well, imagine that I found him trying to sneek in Miss Kori Anders apartment.''

Xavier opened his mouth, wanting to defend himself but Wilson cut him off.

''And I remembered that you had a case that might become 'official', involving our own Kori. So I figured he might be key to the case.''

George nodded. ''I guess it wouldn't hurt to put him under interrogation and heavy surveillance.'' He said, making sign to another officer to take him down a long halway.

Xavier narrowed his eyes and glanced at Kori. She looked at him apologetically and let him walk away without saying a word in his defense. Then she tried to listen at what George was telling Wilson. But she only picked up few words from his complete sentence.

''Thanks. The G.P.D can count on you.'' After shaking hands one last time, George led Kori down the same silent hallway as Xavier borrowed.

There were doors on each side then big tainted windows that followed each door. They walked for a couple of seconds, once George pulled out a key and unlocked a door to his right. Kori followed him as he entered with two other men. He pointed to the chair and she got the message that she could sit down. Then he opened his hand and pointed towards it meaning that he wanted the samples. Kori quickly undersood and handed him the plastic bag and the strand of blond hair, telling him it belonged to a Barbara Gordon.

After spelling out the name for him, Kori looked at him hand the bag to one man then he came back in and locked the door behind him. She hated being in one small room, in the precense of a police officer and an investigator that she hardly knew. To top it all off, the door was locked. There was no air vent to escape from, nor wobbly tile to sneak under. There was only a glass window, but too thick to break.

Of course she was exaggerating… but it couldn't hurt to think about it. _Just in case… _The only thing present in the small room was two police officers, Kori, a table, a chair and a camera monitoring Kori's every move and recording everything she said.

''Kori,''

Startled she answered with a frightened 'yes?'.

''This,'' he said pointing towards the second man, ''is Hank. He works here with me.'' Pause. ''You know this is serious.''

She nodded.

''Good. We would have some question to ask you…''

''Go ahead.'' She answered, not hesitating at all.

George walked around the room before asking, ''Do you believe you are being stalked, miss Anders? Or is this just part of your imagination? Wilson, is a good friend of the G.P.D and we know that we would always help us out. As you saw him, he brought someone that he thought could be a threat to you. You know, miss Anders, this could have been a simple robbery. Maybe Wilson was just sorry for you, and wanted to save you from the humiliation of coming here thinking that you were being stalked.''

Kori boiled up. ''I said this many times before and I'll say it again; I would never make things up! If this were a joke, I wouldn't find it funny at all! This is not my sense of humor, M. George. I came here with DNA samples and as you can see I am very serious about all of this.''

''May I remind you, Miss Anders, that every thing you are saying may and will be used against you in the court of justice.''

''I know very well what I am saying and I stand by it!''

''Very well, let us continue…''

Kori rolled her eyes. Not only did Rachel not take her seriously, but the G.P.D too?

''Wilson also told me about your over active imagination. He tells me you paint. Is that true?''

She nodded. ''It is true that I paint, but I do not have an over reactive imagination.''

''Well to paint you need imagination. Do chose a color you need imagination. To chose a style you need imagination. To picture a scene you need imagination.'' He said, his voice becoming louder and louder.

Kori exhaled loudly. ''And you must have a lot of imagination, to come up with so many ways to try and prove me _wrong_. Open your eyes, George,'' she said, almost trying to spit his name. ''why do you only concentrate on one side of the story? _Wilson_'s side of the story?''

''Miss Anders, I am not. I am listening to you loud and clear. I am keeping what you are saying in mind.'' He took a brief pause. ''Know, please let go of M. Wilson. He is a respected man in this community and I will not let you ruin him just because of some childish joke.''

''This is not a joke!'' she screamed, slammed her fist on the table.

They both stayed silent. Hank didn't say a word either.

''You say the stalker has been leaving you clues. What kind of clues?''

Kori calmed down and made sure to have a low and soft voice before answering. ''There was the necklace, which is pretty obvious since he told me on our internet conversation—''

''What conversation?'' he asked, demanding an answer.

''Every time he wants to tell me something, he just opens a window and talks to me. He told me that I had a beautiful heart and that I should take care of it before I die.'' She didn't mention the difference between this message and the others, as Richard explained her. She wasn't sure if it could be reliable.

''Do you remember his e-mail?''

''Th-the identity was bloked.''

''His name?'' he asked, quickly.

''He only goes by 'First Floor'. That's all I know.''

The investigator slash police officer thought for a moment. ''Has he left you any other clues? Did he confront you?''

She nodded.

He hand signed for her to explain…

''He didn't exactly _leave_ me anymore clues…not any that I can remember, though, but he has a way of tracking me down. Like, in a street or a hallway. He knows which school I go too, where I live...'' her voice faded away.

''Did you go to Gotham High, Miss Anders?'' he asked, curious.

She nodded.

George took a deep breath and nodded. ''And what about your confrontations? How tall was he? What was he wearing? When did he meet you? Did he have weapons? Did he threaten you?''

She thought for a moment. ''I think we 'met' twice, if I'm not mistaken. He did have a weapon, which was a knife. Pretty sharp, when I think about it… He was about average height and always wore a leather jacket and gloves…'' there was a small detail that she wanted to say but she kept on forgetting it. ''The first time, he tracked me down during the day. The second time, it was the complete opposite. I was walking home, in the evening.''

George raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, looking at Hank. He seemed confused. ''And…and do you have something else to say before we finish here?''

She bit her lip. ''The other murders…could they be related? By the women? The evidence? Anything? Because I think that I –''

''Miss Anders, I respect your opinion, but _know _I _really_ think your imagination is getting the best of you. Alright? I'll get you a coffee and I'll be back in about ten minutes to check on some…things. You can relax, we understand this is a moment of stress for you.'' He said, calmly walking out the door with Hank following him.

Kori sat there, silently. She didn't have anything to say. She just stared into the camera. Everything was just mad.

* * *

''Wilson is a hypocrite!''

Then man bent down to face him. Then he screamed in his face, ''Wilson is a respected man. You were brought in with charges and a witness. Let us ask you questions and if you answer honestly, this could go well for you.''

Xavier smirked in his face and sat back in his plastic chair. ''Go ahead and ask them, your damn questions. But whatever I say, you're going to try and twist it and put it against me. Right? The G.P.D doesn't help people it—''

''Did you or did you not try to sneak in her apartment?!'' the man yelled the question at Xavier.

Xavier shrugged. ''You say I sneaked in. I was going to get my coat. A friend of mine told me that my coat was at Kori's, because since he was out of town today, he asked Kori to give it to me. When I went to her apartment and she wasn't home, I was worried…and I wanted my coat. So I tried to get in, but then M.Wilson—''

''We know the rest.'' The police officer spat pacing back and forth. But he stopped once a man knocked at the door and came in. Asking for him, he made a hand sign for Xavier to wait, and he walked out the door.

Bending forward, Xavier tried to see what was happening but he could only see two silhouettes. Then one man handed the police officer something that seemed to be a folder of files, many papers and a plastic bag. Then he whispered something is the other man's ear and walked back in, locking the door behind him.

He placed a thin folder and two plastic bags on the table, visibly in front of Xavier. ''Look at it. Go ahead, don't be shy.'' The man said, opening the file that contained Xavier's picture, name, description, background, parents, telephone number… Then he saw his finger prints, numbers, and descriptions, anything that could identify him as Xavier Redd. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the same man who kept on asking question and shook his head, meaning he didn't understand.

The man pointed to the bags. Xavier looked closely at them and saw that once contained a small strand of hair and another gold necklace. He cleared his throat. ''What is this?..''

The man sat down in front of him. ''Your name is Xavier Redd?''

He nodded.

''You go to Gotham High, know half burnt?''

He nodded.

''You know Kori Anders, don't you?''

''What's your point?!''

''Do you know her? Answer the question.'' He spat.

Xavier nodded, obviously not amused.

The man picked up the plastic bag that carried the necklace with a glove and put it visibly in front of Xavier. ''Did you or did you not leave this for Kori Anders, in front of her door two night ago?''

''Well…I guess, yeah.'' He answered, clearing his throat.

'' 'Well I guess yeah'? or YES?''

''YES! What do you want?!''

The man smiled proudly and stood up, looking down at Xavier. ''I think you're going to have to come with me.'' He said, taking out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

* * *

**please review thankk you. )**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! SO sorry it took long. I just had absolutely NO idea what to write! But I just felt like writing sooo….here you go! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT.**

* * *

Kori felt a cold surface touch her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and for a moment she didn't know where she was. Slowly, the day's events replayed in her mind. From her at the school with that 'Babs', to her little chat with the stupid police office.

Realizing that she had falling asleep on the table, she lifted her head and rubbed her temples. Then she had finally noticed a hand on her shoulder. It was George's. She had just realized that he was the one who woke her up. Gently looking up at him, she tried to keep her eyes open and focused.

''So…where's my coffee?'' she joked. ''Does it take that long around here to get a decent cup of coffee?''

George sat down next to her. ''Sorry. I kind of forgot the coffee.'' He apologized, not seeming too concerned about her missing cup of coffee. He had other things on his mind.

His pride was getting the best of him. He actually seemed impressed by his 'intelligence'…that is, if he even had one… He knew that he had caught Kori's stalker. He was so convinced that he couldn't imagine someone disagreeing with him.

Small-minded people…

''So…umm…what's up?'' she asked.

George smiled. ''We've got your guy.''

She stared at him with a puzzled look. ''Already?''

It was impossible to have caught a stalker who seemed **extremely **organized in such a small amount of time.

He nodded proudly. ''We do our job around here, Miss Anders. We don't just stand around, eating doughnuts and drinking coffee.''

''But I heard that the GPD is all about doughnuts.'' She said…obviously joking.

He looked at her, not too amused.

''Of course…I was joking.'' She smiled, sheepishly.

He smiled. ''As I was saying,'' he stood up. ''Here, we collect the evidence we need and work with it. I can guarantee you that we'll catch your guy.''

''What if you don't?'' she stared at him, with a suspicious look in her eye.

He bent down on the table, their noses almost touching. ''We always do, Miss Anders.'' He spat.

His breath invaded her nose. It smelled like bitter coffee. Not very amusing…

''What's that suppose to mean?''

''That means you can get up and follow me know, Miss Anders.'' He said, walking out of the dark room.

She quickly got up and followed him down the dark alley. George pushed a door open and led her down another dark corridor. Tainted glass windows were on each sides of the corridor. Reaching the end, he pushed open a very solid door and as she entered the room she spotted Xavier standing behind a huge glass window.

She looked at him.

He looked back at her.

As he stared in her green orbs, she looked away feeling uncomfortable.

Did she just convict one of her best friends?

''As I said, Miss Anders; we collect the evidence we need and work with it.'' A pause. ''Oh. And we get your guy.''

So arrogant…

She touched she glass window with the tip of her finger as if trying to pass through it. Xavier walked towards the glass, but didn't look at her.

He was hurting.

What did he do to be convicted in such and unjust way? Give her a simple necklace? Try to sneak in her apartment because he wanted his coat **and **because he was worried about his best friend? Maybe he shouldn't have listened to Mister Wilson.

He had asked Rachel what he should do. Should he give Kori the necklace or would she look at him in a different way? Rachel had suggested him to go talk about it to Mister Wilson, who was Kori's and Richard's land lord. She said that since he had a lot of experiences with women in his life, he would have some good pointers.

So he did as she told him.

But he thought just for a moment…what if he didn't do as she told him?

What if he never listened to that Wilson guy? Who after **all**, brought him in the GPD saying that he was Kori's stalker?

Blasphemy…

And what if he just had never liked Kori?…

Stupid hormones…

Stupid necklace…

He saw Kori say something to the police officer. Then he looked at Xavier then back at Kori and nodded for some reason. Obviously, Xavier couldn't hear a thing since the room he was in was sound proof, which really pissed him off.

He felt like a criminal.

Yet, he knew he wasn't…

After few seconds he saw Kori walked away until he just couldn't see her anymore. Then George exited the room. Had he just been abandoned?

_Shit…_ he thought sadly.

What was he supposed to do know? How could he get the hell out of **this one** know?! His dad wouldn't even take the time to check on him. His mom…well…it's been few years since they haven't been in contact.

_Friggin broken family… _he thought.

He felt as if Kori was his only family left.

And he didn't want her slip away.

He clenched his fists and took a swing to punch one of the brick walls that surrounded him.

But once he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he stopped everything that he was about to do. He waited few seconds before looking at the person he knew was there.

''Hey Kori.'' He said, almost choking every word out. The words just seemed to be trapped in his throat.

This was **not** like him…

But when it came to his best friend…it was different…

''Hey, X…''

Silence.

There was nothing else to say…

…Well, none of them dared to say something. Everything was just a big mess.

Keeping her hand on his shoulder, she looked at him apologetically.

''Did you give me the necklace?'' she asked.

He loudly breathed in. He nodded.

She smiled slightly. ''It's very sweet.''

He smiled for few seconds, but it quickly faded away. He looked at his feet. He just couldn't support the look in her forest green eyes.

She couldn't support to look in his broken gray eyes. They looked like rain clouds…and in some way, she felt like she was responsible for the long rainy days he was having for the past week.

Kori gently placed her hands on his cuffed hands. Shocked he looked up at her. ''I won't give up on you.'' She said.

He tried to understand what she meant, but he didn't feel like asking questions. He turned his face, to look away. She approached her face to his but Xavier slowly turned around and caught Kori in a kiss.

She let the hunter get his prey.

She let him capture her.

Even though she knew that there were two hunters after her, she didn't know which one would get her first.

Richard?

Xavier?

It was all a blur.

He pulled away and stared at her. ''I-I'm sorry. Richard told me that you and him are…a…ehh…''

She knew what he was about to say. He just couldn't spit it out. She figured that Richard must have said another stupidity.

Like always…

She played along. ''It's okay.'' She smiled. ''Just…a friendly kiss?''

She wondered…was it only friendly?

He nodded.

Then, she abruptly turned around and started walking towards the door.

''Y-you'll come and visit…hun?'' he asked, speaking softly. He chuckled.

She looked back at him and nodded. Then not wasting any time, she walked out. Xavier walked towards the glass window and pressed his forehead against it.

He felt like he was walking through a maze during all this time and that he had just arrived at a dead end.

Once she took a step outside, she was surprised to realize that it was already nighttime and the thought of her walking home alone freaked her out.

She knew that the real stalker was still out there. Even though the evidence pointed towards Xavier, she had doubts.

And even if it was him, Richard had told her that it might have been a team of two. She shivered.

She didn't feel like telling George. He was too stubborn and arrogant to understand. If they couldn't do the job, then she would have to do it herself.

Where was Richard when she needed him?

She looked to the left, then to the right and crossed the street. It was deserted.

No body was out.

But she could hear a hurried pair of footsteps behind her. Taking a look at who it was, she saw a tall, muscular man running towards her. Paralyzed in fear she didn't know what to do.

She just kept on walking… normally…

Her apartment wasn't too far from here. She could see it!

_Courage…_ she thought.

The footsteps were getting closer…closer.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She ran.

Not to far behind her, then man screamed her name. Too afraid, she didn't even take the time to stop. Reaching the building she swung the door open and her hands still trembling of fear, desperately tried to get her keys out of her pocket.

The door swung open once again behind her and a man pinned her to the wall.

She screamed from the top of her lungs. It started to burn…

Then a hot hand covered her mouth and another one grabbed her waist to hold her stil.

''Kori! Calm down…'' Richard's voice spoke.

Her eyes opened in shock.

The one person she was looking for…and she was running from him. She looked at him apologetically. He looked at her worried.

''What's wrong, Anders? You seem really tired.'' He said looking at her eyes who couldn't even keep themselves open. ''You seemed very…shocked too.'' He said, taking his hand off her mouth.

Kori was weak, she was afraid, and she didn't feel like talking, sreaming, breathing… She just couldn't take living in this nightmare anymore.

Her body was numb…

A second later, Kori's frail body had just fell on Richard, her head against his strong chest.

He quickly caught her before she fell to the ground and picked her up bridal style.

He looked at her face and observed every detail of it, like a famous piece of art.

Then, he finally noticed that she had just passed out.

* * *

**Heyy! Did you like it?? REVIEW please! Loll!**

**Ok little vote-thingy! (answer in review saying : 'number 1: (then your answer, and/or a suggestion.):**

**Number 1:**

**Do you think I should bring Nightwing (which is Richard!) in the later chapters?**

**a)Yeah!!**

**b)Nop**

**c)Other…**

**Number2:**

**Do you think Kori should discover some of her powers (starbolts, flight, martial arts)?**

**a)Yeah!!**

**b)Nop**

**c)Other…**

**Thanks!!**

**Love yall,**

**Cryingdove, XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Helloohhh! Chapter 20 (what a big number! A ''2'' with a big fat zero next to it…anyhow…)**

**Chapter 20…geeze, hope it'll be a good chappie loll! Enjoy, en most emportantly, review please:) I tried to make it a really ****special**** and ****important**** chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!! (the TT)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

For the second time in one day, Kori woke up wondering where she was. When she opened her eyes and gazed up at a white ceiling she knew that she was lying down somewhere in her apartment. The last thing she remembered was Richard's hand covering her mouth. 

Then she remembered where Xavier was.

In jail…the slammer.

But she didn't feel like thinking about things that would suck all her energy and good mood away. She felt like believing George when he said that Xavier was the one, just because she wanted this nightmare to be over.

On the other hand, she didn't want Xavier to be the alleged stalker. How could one of her best friends to that?

Not wanting to think about that subject, she hit her head several times on the soft surface that she was lying on repeating: ''Stupid, stupid, stupid…'' She then heard a loud snore, but didn't pay much attention to it.

Her and her crazy imagination!

Rolling to the side, she blindly looked for some more area to lay her frail, tired body but instead, she fell on another soft surface…not exactly comfortable though… Still extremely tired, her eyes still closed, she examined the surface she was on, moaning.

Some parts were soft, some hard… _And since when does my bed go up and d—_Her eyes widened as she looked down and spotted an amused Richard Grayson staring at her. Her long red hair fell on his shoulders and surrounded them like a curtain of fire.

''You just can't keep your hands off me, hun?'' he said, still lying beneath her. ''Really Kori, you should stop—''

''Oh please Richard,'' she cut him off, trying to get off Richard who was lying on the floor. But he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. She tried to get up but he was too strong. Duh. ''I don't crawl all over you so just give it a break Richard!'' she said, trying to get him to let her go.

He raised a sexy eyebrow. _Damn eyebrow…_ ''Oh yeah? First you faint and literally **fall** in my arms. Then you examine my upper body. I know I'm irresistible but gosh Kori!'' he teased. He tightened his grip.

Kori rolled her eyes. ''First of all, mister Grayson, when I fainted I would have landed in anybody else's arms if I had the choice, but you were following me. So it **is** your fault.''

''My fault?'' he asked surprised. ''You were the one running away like a crazed chicken. Don't forget that I live here too, so it's normal that I would have been making my way here. Later, I put you here, I checked your apartment…I saw some really nice paintings. You like the water, hun?'' he said, commenting about her sunset paintings, oceans…

''Thanks for the compliments and yes; I do like water. But—''

''So you're a good swimmer I suppose.''

''Uhh… No. I swam once but never touched the water again.'' Richard waited for an explanation. Kori understood. ''A friend drowned. So…umm..yeah…'' she finished.

She tried to look away, but she couldn't. She just kept on staring into those sapphire eyes. She had never seen anything as gorgeous as those. She finally succeeded to look away. But Richard couldn't take his eyes off her.

''Can't get your eyes off me, hun Richard?''

''Didn't **you** ever try to keep those hormones under control?'' a sexy smiled tugged the edge of his lips.

Kori rolled to the side and ended up on the bottom. It still didn't help her present situation since Richard still had her pinned to the floor holing her arms and trying not to fall on her.

''Maybe I'm the irresistible one.'' She said, smiling.

''You sure about that?'' he said approaching his face to hers, flirting.

Trying really hard not to smile she tried to look away but couldn't. The only thing that she could look at was that face…Richard's damn good looking face. Staring down at the red head goddess he pressed his lips against hers without any permission.

Kori thought about pushing him away but she just responded as passionately. It wasn't the time for her to be all confused. When she kissed Richard there was so much more than with Xavier… She could feel it; she just hoped that Richard could feel it too…

From his chest, she snaked her hands up to his neck and played with the tip of his hair. Then snaked her fingers through his jet-black spikes. And that drove him crazy.

Their lips still locked, he pushed her fiery red hair out of her face and gently picked her up. She just stayed hanging there, in his arms, holding him close to her. She knew that no one could ever hurt her now, because she felt safe.

Kori pulled her lips away, ending the kiss. But Richard wasn't finished yet since he glued his lips back on hers, hoping they would stay stuck like this forever.

Where was his crazy glue when he needed it the most?

He picked her up and after pulling away he took her hand. ''I want to show you something.''

--

Opening an opaque door, Richard led her inside. Kori narrowed her eyes, trying to identify something. Letting his hand go, she walked bare foot on the concrete floor and suddenly felt a small plastic surface.

She hesitated and took another step forward before realizing that nothing was there; she only has the time to feel cold water at the tip of her foot before Richard caught her, his arms tightly around her waist. She looked at him with a puzzled look. Then he pressed on a small button a many little lights lit the large indoor pool in front of Kori.

She stared up at Richard. ''What are we doing here?'' she asked. He knew how much she didn't appreciate this.

He grabbed her shoulders softly and shook her gently as if trying to wake her up. ''You've got to overcome this. Come on Kori. You've got nothing to loose.''

She could still see his icy blue eyes even if they were standing in complete darkness. Then pushing him away, she made her way towards the door. But Richard quickly grabbed Kori by the waist and lifted her up. When he arrived at the edge of the pool, a screaming Kori begged him not to drop her.

…too late!

Richard didn't even regret it. She knew she wouldn't get mad… she couldn't get mad! Not at HIM!

He dived in after her and when he hit the water he didn't hear anything. It was the same peaceful sound as he could remember when he was a child. He wanted Kori to experience that, especially during this difficult part of her life.

Still under water, Kori stared at Richard. She was surprised and shocked. But it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Bad memories flooded her mind once more, but she knew it would be the last time.

Giving herself a push, she swam over to Richard and gave him an underwater-hug. He pushed her floating hair away and wrapped his arms around her as he brought her to the surface.

Kori clothes were sticking tightly on her skin revealing her curves and Richard's hair fell on his face. He took off his shirt, took a deep breath and dived in once again. Kori followed him down.

For those few moments, she finally felt happy.

Once she caught up to him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. To Kori, she felt as if they were slow dancing in a silent slow-motion world. She couldn't ask for more. She closed her eyes and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder as they sunk to the bottom.

She looked at his sapphire as that seemed to match the blue water, and she pressed her lips against his.

Their worlds collided once again.

If they would die together, it would be here; like this.

Now she knew that it was safe to let it all out, to scream, to cry. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes but quickly joined the rest of the water surrounding them. Even though her tears would be lost forever in this pool, she knew that she left a piece of herself in this place… in this very important place.

Suddenly, she heard something heavy hit the water. They pulled away. Not even having the time to spot what she has looking for, Richard's body was abnormally jerked away from hers. Then a gloved hand grabbed her by the neck as the other one gently touched her cheek.

She recognized the gloves…the same leather gloves, with the same dogs sewed on them. It was that…man. The one who just couldn't let her go.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Where was Richard?

She looked up and saw a masked figure. She knew it was the man. Kori could only see his eyes through the black ski mask. Then she remembered:

Air!

She needed air!

Hitting him in the gut, she managed to reach the surface and as she gasped for air she looked desperately around for Richard. No sign of him. She tried to spot him in the bottom of the pool but a hand grabbed her by the ankle and tugged her to the bottom, far from air.

But, she held on tightly the to the side of the pool. She wouldn't let him win the game. Another gloved pair of hands grabbed her wrists strongly, even violently, and pulled her to the surface. She looked up, trying to see the face of her hero but she only spotted another masked face.

The same masked person clenched their fist and sent it towards Kori's stomach. She flew back landing in the pool, the water covering her body. She tried to gasp for air, she tried to scream…but, nothing……only cold water. The water that was, only few minutes ago, comforting her, was now almost killing her.

The one who she thought could have been her hero was just an accomplice… and her real hero was lost somewhere, in the pool, or maybe even dead. She didn't know. She was pinned to the side of the pool wall. Panicked and dizzy she looked around… no Richard.

The silence locked in her sadness.

He won.

She couldn't hold her breath any longer…her lungs were going to explode. She let out, as if in a cough, the last bit of air out of her lungs. Her head fell limply to the side and her hair was still floating like a halo around her head.

The man was pleased as he held her strongly. But he panicked as he heard and saw his accomplice's body hit the water. He expected his accomplice to swim over to him, to help him out with what he had to do……..but the body didn't move, it just…………. Sunk.

Grabbing Kori's waist, he pushed her to the surface and roughly took her out of the pool. Then, he sat on the side trying to understand what had just happened but a strong pair of hands pushed him back in the pool.

He looked around. Nothing.

Everything went black.

Someone shut the lights.

Pitch black.

He wondered if what he was feeling was fear. Could he feel fear? He didn't know………..

He heard something jump in the pool before receiving a good strong punch in the gut then straight in the face. He floated back and clenched his stomach in pain. Everything vibrated in his ears and the darkness filled his eyes with fear.

He wouldn't loose. He **doesn't **loose…especially not to **his game. **He also knew that **he** makes the rules and it was his turn to play.

Before he took take out his gun from his back pocket, another strong hand pushed him to the bottom.

He didn't have enough breath… he slowly sunk to the bottom. He knew he wasn't done yet…he still had some unfinished business…and he still had more tricks up his sleeve.

But he was so close……so close……

As Richard stared at the man disappear to the bottom he quickly swam back up and jumping out of the pool he stared at Kori. She didn't move. He felt for her pulse…it was slow.

Quickly picking her up bridal style, he exited the room and walked up a long staircase. He opened up another door, which brought him to a long hallway. He walked down the hallway trying not to make a single noise.

He was in Bruce's manor but, Kori didn't know nor did Bruce. Even though Bruce said he was always welcome back at the manor whenever he wanted, he didn't think Bruce would appreciate two bodies lying at the bottom of his pool…

Bruce always hated cleaning up after Richard… well he never changed…

He silently pushed a door open and took a good look inside. He old room looked exactly the same as when he left it. He laid Kori's soaked body on his bed.

_To hell with the bed sheets, _he thought.

Opening his closet he found some old shirts. He grabbed one and put it on then, he grabbed a pair of shorts and changed. Then he looked back at Kori when she let out a little cough.

He sat by her for few seconds before receiving a hard kick in the stomach. ''What was that for?'' he asked.

''You. Idiot.'' She said.

''What??''

''I swallowed water.''

''Oh what a nice way to say 'thank you' after I save your life….again.''

''You could have saved me sooner, I wouldn't have minded.'' She teased. ''Where were you anyways? Scuba diving in the Caribbean? I was looking for you like hell; until that weirdo grabbed me by the neck… oh, but that's ok…I was just on the verge of DYING. Yup, that's ok…'' A pause.

''Note the sarcasm.''

''Yeah, I kind of guessed that one on my own.''

''Oh so you're not a birdbrain after all. Must be the happiest moment of your life.''

''Oh. Yeah. Happiest. For sure.''

They took a moment of silence. Kori shivered.

''You. Idiot.''

''What this time!''

''I'm cold.''

Oh right………

He quickly covered her with his warm blankets. She turned to the side and closed her eyes. Richard listened to the silence.

''Richard?''

''Hmm?''

Eyes still closed she continued, ''Why do people kill?''

It was like a little five year-old asking her mom a simple question…but the answer seemed so complicated.

''Well…for serial killers, it's to fulfill some kind of fantasy…''

''Is that suppose to make me feel better?''

''Ummm……''

''No.''

Richard thought for a moment.

''Ok well, I don't know.''

Kori rolled her eyes. ''But you were talking about fantasy… what do you mean by that?''

''Well, I—''

''Hello?''

Kori's eyes popped open and Richard froze. Kori looked at him with a who-the-hell-is-that-and-where-are-we-in-the-first-place look. Richard recognized Bruce's voice. Kori quickly slipped under the bed, trying not to make any noise.

Kori motioned to Richard to follow her and she wondered why he was just standing there, looking at the door. But once she heard a voice she snuck back under the bed and listened attentively.

''I said he— Richard!'' Bruce's deep voice said, pushing the door open.

''Bruce! Hey!''

''What brought you here? You need to borrow something again?''

Richard plastered a smile on his face. ''What? Me? No. You know be better than that, Bruce.''

He laughed a good laugh. Richard remembered it well. It was deep and…funny. ''So Richard, tell me what brought you here! You didn't even tell me that you were coming. You know, phones do exist. You should call once and a while.''

''Bruce!'' he wined like a young child.

''Would you like some cheese with that wine?'' he teased.

Richard rolled his eyes.

''Seriously Richard, what brought you here? Your apartment burnt down? You forgot something? Problem with women?''

''And why should I come to you with my problems…especially concerning women?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''Not like you've got any experience.'' He teased.

''Your talking to one of Gotham's most handsome bachelors.'' He said, walking over to him. He let out another good laugh. ''You always were stubborn…and kind of dumb too.''

Richard crossed his arms on his strong chest, humiliated.

''Anyhow…come downstairs Richard, Alfred will get us some…'' but Bruce's voice trailed off. Richard followed the direction of his eyes and he was looking at his bed.

Bruce looked up at him and placed his hand on the bed. Still looking at him straight in the eye, he raised an eyebrow and stood up straight. He crossed his arms on his chest.

''The bed is wet, Richard.''

Richard raised an eyebrow. ''Really?'' He placed his hands on the sheets. ''Strange…''

Bruce rubbed his temples. ''You're **still** wetting your bed? Gosh, Richard.''

''No! Of course not.''

Bruce raised an eyebrow. ''Wow. It's worse than I thought. Did you ever go see that psychologist I recommended for you?''

''Could you please shut up?''

Bruce smiled. ''That's the Richard I know.''

He smiled proudly.

Kori desperately tried to muffle a laugh.

''But Bruce…'' Richard scratched the back of his neck. ''I'm only here to pick up some things.''

''I knew it was too good to be true. Okay. Get your things and get the hell out.'' He joked. ''But before you leave, come down and lets drink some scotch or wine and talk a bit. It's been a while.''

Richard smiled with pure joy. ''Seriously?''

''No. I was only kidding. You only drink orange juice.'' He exited the room, letting out another Bruce-ish laugh.

Making sure that Bruce had walked away, he closed the door and grabbed some shirts, a pair of pants and towels. Kori snug out of her hiding place and placed her hand in front of mouth, trying desperately not to laugh.

''I like Bruce.''

Still packing everything in a gym bag, Richard chuckled. ''He's a funny guy.''

''I can't wait to see his reaction when he gets a good look at his pool.'' Kori said.

Richard knew that she guessed where they were: in Wayne's mansion where Richard used to live. She never knew that he was adopted and she never asked why he used to live here, but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to ask….she didn't want to bring bad memories back to life.

He zipped up the gym bag and handed it over to her. ''Take this and go back home. I'll meet you in twenty minutes.'' He said, turning away, trying not to raise suspicions with Bruce.

But Kori grabbed his arm. ''I'm not going back home. Not know!…'' she said, pointing to the dark night. ''…not after what happened. What's wrong with you? Don't you remember what happened fifteen minutes ago?''

Richard nodded. ''I'm sorry b—''

''Richard!'' Bruce's voice screamed from the bottom of the stairs. ''What are you doing up there? Don't tell me you got yourself locked in your room again?''

''Coming! Calm those hormones down for once, Bruce!''

Kori raised an eyebrow.

''We joke like that……….anyway, as I was saying… Look, I'm sorry. But what do you want to do? Hide up here till I'm done?''

She nodded, pointing to the closet.

''As you want. But try not to make loud noises.'' He said walking away.

Kori stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her hiding place, but a box placed on his night table caught her attention. She walked over to it and picked it up. It looked like a little wooden treasure chest.

Kori opened it up and saw a small key. She raised an eyebrow, picking up the small key. It had an odd shape.

Walking around in the room, she tried to fit the key in a doorknob. It didn't belong to his room, to his bathroom not to one of his big closets. Walking back to the night table, she started at the drawer and pulled on the handle.

It didn't open.

''You stubborn little thing…'' She pulled on it again. ''Come on…..''

Then she remembered a trick that Rachel had taught her once. She tried to unscrew the handle to the drawer, but instead it shifted to the side and revealed a lock. She placed the key in it and it opened with a _click._

She stared down at what seemed to be the front page of a news paper…..a very old paper. She read the title: _The Flying Graysons : Tonight!_

A black and white photo pictured a couple that seemed to be acrobats. They seemed happy, smiling. She guessed that they worked in a circus since they were standing in front of one on the picture… She stared carefully looked at the woman, then at the man…

That smile, those eyes…… 

Placing the article on the side she picked up the one underneath it. _''The Fall of The Flying Graysons: Something That Went Horribly Wrong''._

But there was no picture. Kori raised an eyebrow.

Usually, articles always have pictures….

Deep in her concentration, she flipped the newspaper to the page of the story and started reading.

''_It was supposed to be an unforgettable night for the Flying Graysons and their fans. But as their high wires snapped in the middle of a show, the—''_

But Kori stopped. Silently, she placed both newspapers in the drawer and shut it. She put the key back in the box and got up to go shut the light. Pressing her ear against the door, she heard silent footsteps coming towards the room. Panicked she walked towards a closet door and sneaked inside.

The room's door swung open as a man entered.

Kori held her breath, trying to spot someone through the door's small opening.

She closed her eyes.

She was afraid that her heart beat would give her away…….it seemed so loud….

The masked man walked around. ''You can run, but you can't hide.'' His deep voice said.

''Come out and play. This is **our** game, remember?''

Kori leaned her back against the wall, hiding behind the coats, the shirts and the pants. She only looked through a small opening. She sat down on the pile of clothes.

''I thought you liked games.'' A pause. ''I **love** games.'' He whispered. ''I almost won back there, but you cheated Kori. You had an extra player on your side. But you broke the rules. And you know, **I make the rules**.''

She took inhaled silently and held her breath once again.

''But now it's just you and me.'' He let out a small laugh. ''You know Kori, I really like your apartment. You have **great** talent. My favorites are everything that has to do with water. For example, you know the one with the sunset that you painted?……killer.''

He stopped in front of the closet. ''Don't you agree?''

Silence.

''Come on Kori, you're making this way too easy for me.'' He swung the closet door open. ''Got y—''

Nothing.

He raised a curious eyebrow.

''Come one Kori.'' He said, on the verge of anger swinging the closet door open.

Nothing.

He took a step forward and looke in the closet. Clothes were hanging everywhere, more clothes on the floor. A bump here, another there, a shoe here another one there. A bag, underwear…….. but no Kori.

He stepped back and closed the door, making his way out. But he took one last look over his shoulder.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed.

Nothing seemed alive.

* * *

**OK! Was that long or what! Gosh!**

**Pleasee tell me what you think. Good ? Bad? REVIEW! Thank youu.**

**-cryingdove.**


	21. Chapter 21

**School is over! Finally. Here's chapter 21.**

'**Hate Me' is soon over though…sniffffff…(seriously im gonna cry lol) but I really want to write a sequel. Tell me what you think….**

**But first read this chapter lol! And review please, I would really appreciate it.**

**By the way, thank you SO MUCH guys and gals for reviewing last chappie! I got so many reviews! Wow thanks again! –xoxo-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tt.**

* * *

Richard took another sip of his orange juice and looked at Bruce. Bruce on the other hand, took a sip of his scotch. ''So, how's school?''

''On fire, really.'' Richard answered, feeling right a home.

Bruce's eyes widened in shock, ''That well hun? Wow Richard, you're really starting to impress me. I didn't know you'd be so successful on your own.''

''No really, it's on fire.''

''Yes, and I'm proud of that.''

''Bruce, it burnt. You know, with flames.''

''…'' he raised an eyebrow. ''THAT well?''

Richard rolled his eyes and looked at the time. It's been ten minutes, and he had to go meet Kori up stairs. Even though he had heard noises coming from his room, he didn't panic too much.

Bruce shrugged and grabbed the remote. ''It's been a long time, Dick. Tell me what's new? Where you want to go? What you want to do? Who you've met? You don't talk anymore. Are you on mute or what?'' he asked pressing the mute button on the remote, then he pushed 'power' and the tv turned on.

He saw a picture of Gotham High on fire. Then a female voice from the television said: _''As you all know, Gotham High burnt down almost a week ago. Officials say that the fire was an accident. No more details have been released.''_

''I hope you passed your year…'' he joked.

Richard nodded.

Bruce asked once again, ''you didn't answer my questions…''

Richard thought for a moment before answering. ''I think I want to stay here, in Gotham. It's where I grew up after all, right? Why would I want to leave this place? It's my home. I can do anything here, find a job, live…''

Bruce nodded because he agreed. ''So what you're saying is, you would never leave your home?''

Richard looked away. ''That's what I'm saying.'' He hesitated.

''I won't be surprised if you do leave one day. You need to get out. Don't choke in this small city.'' He said, taking another sip.

''I'm not fed up Bruce. You've been here since I-don't- know-how-long.''

Bruce shrugged. ''I have everything here. Wayne Enterprises are here; I can't really pack up everything and move. And incase you haven't noticed, I'm not as young as you are. Though, I feel like twenty again.''

Richard laughed. ''Yeah, but that's what I'm saying. You have nothing to make you leave. You don't need to leave.''

''I wish I can. I wish I had seen the world much more when I was your age.''

''Oh no you don't. Not another ''I wish I had'' or ''when I was young…'' or ''you're so young'' conversation.''

Bruce shook his head. ''No. Nothing of that.''

''Good''

''May I go on?''

Richard nodded, as he poured himself another glass of orange juice.

Bruce continued, ''You're young, you have to see the world. Go find what you're looking for. Go find who you're looking for.''

Richard rolles his eyes, but Kori's face appeared in his mind. He looked up at Bruce. ''But I already found what I was looking for. I don't need anything else. I'm done, Bruce. I don't need the world or to see all seven wonders. I found my world.''

Bruce's head tilted to the side. ''My world is what I do. I don't know yours but if you're convinced—''

''I am.'' His eyes sparkled.

''Seems to be something great.''

''She is.''

Bruce looked at Richard. Richard looked back. ''I remember saying that.''

Richard didn't understand.

''It doesn't always last, you know. Sometimes, they're after you for something else…''

Dick shook his head, but Bruce continued;

''They don't speak from the heart. You don't see the soul anymore... But Julie—''

But Richard cut him off. ''You can't say that. She's so pure and good. I know her so well Bruce, she would never do anything like that in a million years. I could bet my life on it. She may be the only thing that could drag me out of this city. If she leaves I leave.''

''Did you tell her everything you just told me?''

He shook his head.

''What are you waiting for? She can be gone in a second. You never know when you can loose her. And when you do, it's you problem. There's no time for regrets.''

Richard stood up. ''I should……. But I have to go Bruce. I'll call sometime.''

They smiled to each other and after exiting the mansion he sneaked into the backyard to face his bedroom window. As he picked up a rock to grab her attention, he thought;

Maybe he should tell her, before it might be too late…

He took a swing and threw the rock on his window….

And again…….

Again….

He just had to wait for her to climb down that window.

* * *

She swallowed her tears and pushed her fears further back into her mind. She didn't feel like getting up. She just stayed there, lying down under Richard's clothes in his closet. Everything smelled like his cologne. She filled her lungs with the smell. She closed her eyes but there was no difference… it was a pitch black as when she had them open.

Kori sat up straight in the dark and rubbed her temples. She swung the closet door open and crawled out. Then, she grabbed the gym bag that Richard had packed earlier and sat by the window.

Now she just had to wait…

_If this stalking thing continues, I don't know what I'm going to do, s_he thought

She looked out the window………. Nobody.

_Hey, long time no talk, _her conscience said.

_Long time no think._

_Yeah whatever._

Silence.

''Where is he?''

She paced back and forth.

_To answer your question, you can always move… _her conscience suggested.

_Move? My life is here. I worked so hard for it._

_You have a better idea?_

…

No. She didn't have a better idea.

_But moving would mean leaving everything behind. My dreams of becoming a painter, Rachel, Gar… Richard. I'd rather die than—_

_Maybe everything that's happening is just telling you that this is not your life. That Gotham City wasn't meant to be your home… that your dream isn't meant to be fulfilled here, that you and Richard were not made for each other…_

_How can you say that? _Kori protested.

_I-I'm just looking at the facts…… trying to look further. Maybe it's not just a test that life's giving you or something to prove that you're stronger than you really are. It may be a message telling you to get out of this place… To look further. _

_You are driving me nuts._

_You are not open-minded._

_Can you just leave me alone?_

_Can you just take what I said in consideration?_

_I will if you leave._

_I can't, I'm your conscience._

_Shit._

Kori laid down on Richard's bed and waited for a signal.

….and she thought…

She **did** take in consideration what her conscience had told her.

What else to do? This 'game' was getting more and more dangerous every second.

But she made up her mind. She already made her decision. Nothing was going to make her think otherwise.

She quickly got up and grabbed the packed bag. She swung the window open and dropped the bag on the ground outside. She crawled on the window and grabbed a vine that made its way up to the window. Then she climbed out the window, shutting it behind her, and down the wall slowly.

Half way down she heard a door open and Richard's voice saying 'bye' to someone. She looked down and jumped.

Landing firmly on her feet, she grabbed the bag and ran towards the gate. Hiding behind a small bush between the fence and the gate's door, she watched Richard making his way to his window. He picked up a rock or two and threw it on his window.

Then he sat down and waited.

Nothing.

She felt sorry, knowing that no one would climb down that window… but she had no other choice… even if she did, she already did what she had to do. It couldn't be reversed. Kori silently grabbed the bag and crawled her way out.

She had to go somewhere where Richard would think she would go. A friend's house? Her apartment? She had to think fast. She had to make a plan that would work and she had to have someone that would cooperate.

Reaching the sidewalk, she looked back and saw Richard's silhouette grabbing another rock and throw it on the window before starting to pace back and forth nervously. She shook her head and started jogging back to her apartment with some annoying emotion taking her over:

Guilt.

* * *

''Kori…come on…'' he whispered secretly to himself. He paced back and forth nervously, looking around, over his shoulder. He felt like a burglar that would soon get caught. He looked up at the window. He saw no silhouette near it. He wanted to see her now more than ever.

''Kori.''

No answer.

''Kori!''

Silence……. Maybe just a little bit louder….

''KORI!''

Her name echoed but she didn't answer.

He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to convince himself that she was safe…maybe sleeping, but horrible images and thoughts invaded his mind. He ran back to the front door, pushed open and a confused Bruce stared at him.

''Bruce, I-I have to check something. Two seconds…''

He was already at the top of the stairs when Bruce answered a nonchalant 'sure'. As Richard was running down the hallway to his bedroom door, he really started to panic. Swinging the door open, he looked around for a safe, smiling Kori.

Nothing.

A bed, some things on the floor but no Kori.

Walking back to the door he screamed for Bruce. ''Bruce! I have a serious problem.''

Bruce grabbed Richard by the shoulder to calm him down. ''I have a problem too. Alfred found a body at the bottom of the pool and the cops are on their way.''

''Bruce I can explain.''

''I don't even want to know.''

Richard looked away. _Why do I always have to get in trouble when I try to do something right?_

''Bruce they were trying to get Kori!''

Silence.

Shit.

''Kori?''

''Long story…''

''I don't care.'' He said giving him a friendly smile. ''You get outta here before the cops get here okay? I'll call you if I get more info. Now get the hell out before I find another body somewhere else in this house.''

''Mansion.'' Richard corrected.

''Mansion, house, whatever. They're called synonyms. Like Richard and dumb.''

''Very funny.'' He said, running down the stairs and out the front door.

Slamming the door behind him he looked around for any police car and listened carefully for any siren. Nothing. He ran out of the yard and ended up on the sidewalk. Taking a right he made his way to Kori's place to check on her. Maybe she would be there…

But then he thought… wouldn't her stalker think of her apartment as a first place to go look for her? _Hell yeah…_

Stopping next to a phone booth, he put his hand in his pocket, desperately searching for a quarter. Pulling one out of his pocket, he slipped it in the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart since kindergarten. Crossing his arms on his chest, he waited of an answer.

It rung once….twice… until a familiar voice picked up.

''_Hello?''_

''Hey, this is Richard.''

''_Oh Richard, hi! What's up with you, calling at this hour of the night?''_

''You have to help me Rachel.''

''_What's wrong? Is the sky on the verge of falling?''_

''No, no sky is falling. But please tell me Kori's with you.''

Silence. _''Woah. How did you know? Are you suddenly telepathic or what?''_

''Rach—''

''_Yes she's here. We had a sleepover planned tonight. Didn't she tell you? Anyways, we were watching a movie, so do you mind?''_

Richard pressed his ear against the phone. He heard screams.

''Horror movie? Kori isn't too scared?'' he joked.

''_Nah. She's a strong girl.''_

He heard Kori's laugh echo in his ear.

"_Umm…we'll continue our movie now. Okay?''_

''Oh. Eh. Sorry. Tell her that I… will see her tomorrow are her place. Okay?''

''_Yeah yeah, Romeo. Goodbye now.''_

Richard hung up after Rachel and took a deep breath. As long as Kori was safe, he was okay. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was safe, at Rachel's house, someplace where nobody could think of finding her.

He calmly walked back home…

Rachel hung up and looked at Kori. She smirked. ''Okay. You can stop faking now.''

Kori quickly turned off the TV and grabbed another pair of jeans from Rachel's closet, placing it in another backpack. ''Thanks Rach. I knew that I could count on you.''

''Well we are best friends right?''

Kori shrugged as a sad smile appeared on her face. ''We didn't seem to be few weeks ago.''

Rachel sighed. ''I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But your crazy ideas about Wilson seemed so…stupid. Nothing personal.'' She said letting out a small chuckle.

Kori smiled. ''No problem.'' She packed more clothes in the bag. ''They might have been stupid to you but to me they were real. It could be him and it could be someone else. I don't know, you don't know and I can't stand having to look over my shoulder every two seconds.''

''We can find who's doing this. You don't have to leave.''

''I don't want to live in fear by the time we find him!'' she said, furiously zipping the bag.

Rachel folded another pair of jeans. ''I'm on your side. The GPD is on your side. Richard and Xavier are on your side. Could you ask for more? We're here to help you.''

''The GPD is teamed up with Wilson. Xavier is in jail for no reason at all. You seem to be my only friend now.''

''How about Richard? He's been saving your life since the beginning.''

Kori shrugged and grabbed the pair of jeans from Rachel's hands. ''Richard….is also a good friend of mine. But I still have to leave. I want to start over again.''

Rachel sighed. ''As you wish.''

''But you swear to keep this between us. I trust you.''

''I swear.''

Kori smiled. ''Thanks Rach. I can always count on you.''

Rachel smiled sadly, zipping up the bag. ''You're ready to go.''

Kori picked up the bag and walked towards the door. ''I don't know how to thank you Rachel.''

''Just call.'' Came a sad response.

Rachel then took out a small piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her. ''A friend of mine works in the painting domain with her boyfriend. They're looking for people who've got talent, so I told them about you. It was supposed to be a surprise but since this came up, I just had to tell you know.''

''Does it come with a good pay?''

''Only if what you paint pleases them.''

''Great! Thanks!''

The two girls smiled. ''When you get there, call them and tell them that you're Kori Anders a friend of Rachel Roth, okay?''

Kori nodded.

''And the other number is my cell phone. Call me anytime.''

Kori nodded sadly and walked over to Rachel, giving her a big hug. Rachel hugged her back remembering great memories.

''Well, I've gotta go. See ya 'round.''

''See ya…''

Rachel looked at Kori walk away.

She was gone.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't an interesting chapter but I guarantee you that the next will be good…. I hope. Lol.**

**There has to be chapter like this to make the next one good. I think the next one will be up soon though, because I have inspiration. :)**

**Please review.**

**-cryingdove, xoxo.**


	22. Chapter 22 final?

**Chapter 22. Here it is. Enjoy. This MAY be the last chapter to this story... but at the end you'll get more 'infos'. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT.**

* * *

Kori woke up, lying down on the floor. She looked up at the ceiling and felt right at home. Getting up she looked around at the overflowing trashcans and recycling bins. Her paintings were gently wrapped in a piece of cloth and placed in a big suitcase with other clothes and items, next to the door.Right next to it was smaller suitcase and her purse. Everything she needed was neatly packed.

She yawned and stretched.

She wasn't leaving much behind, but what was staying here would be everything she worked for. So according to her, she was leaving **a lot** behind.

But she had to move forward and to move forward you always have to give up a little something. She had to learn it the hard way though…

She got up lazily and walked like a zombie to the kitchen counter. She leaned on it and picked up the several envelopes filled with money and other souvenirs given to her by some friends she went to meet yesterday and the day before just to say one last goodbye.

If they asked her why she was leaving she would just answer:

''To meet family''…

Or ''to continue her studies''…

After placing the envelopes in her purse she rubbed her temples called the dog. In only a few seconds the blond fur ball came running towards her. She smiled to it and tied a leash to it's collar. She realized that her voice echoed in the apartment.

It was so………. Empty.

She looked around.

Kori was soon ready to go.

Taking off the giant shirt she slept in, she grabbed a pair of jeans, a little black t-shirt and her converse.

Then she walked back to the counter and sat down.

She grabbed the glass of water that was just standing on the counter since yesterday and drank a bit. Then looking at the phone that sat there, staring at her like always, came a blinking red light… Lowering the phone's volume she gently pressed on the little red button, waiting calmly… with absolutely no facial expression.

She felt drained and tired…

_Nine new messages. To listen, press 'skip/next'. To delete press 'delete'._

It was two messages more than yesterday…

She pressed the button 'skip/next' and listened to the first message…

''_Hey Kori it's Richard. I was just kind off worried 'cause you're not answering and you were supposed to be back by now. Anyways, I'm just sorry for the other night at Bruce's place. And talking about Bruce… he found the body. But Bruce is a good guy… he's on our side… I think. _He chuckled… _Call me back as soon as you can, you know how to reach me. ''_

She pressed delete.

''_It's Richard again. _He chuckled again… God she missed that laugh… _Bruce called me few minutes ago. They identified the person in the pool, you'll never—''_

Furiously, she grabbed the newspaper lying next to the phone. Of course she knew who was lying in the pool… and with that front page, who wouldn't notice? She read the title written in big, bold letters:

"**BODY FOUND IN WAYNE MANSION'S POOL, FLOATER IDENTIFIED TO BE: KARMEN ANDERS**.**"**

Then a photo under it pictured Karmen handcuffed, her wet hair falling flat on her face. She shook her head and threw the paper on the wall. Papers flew everywhere, causing a true mess.

She listened to the next message…

''_Richard here… hemm… I know it seems stupid to keep on calling you but… I'm worried… I also had some news… I thought that you might want to know about this.. euhh.. Xavier might soon be released… since they didn't find anything against him. But it's not certain… There's a possibility—''_

Delete.

''_Kori, I'm worried. Call—''_

Delete.

''_Where are—''_

Delete.

… and so on… for nine messages… only Richard's voice could be heard on each. She deleted every message, not even taking the time to listen to them because she already knew what each one would say.

She sighed.

The phone rang… once… twice… she looked at the small screen and Richard's phone number appeared… she quickly bent down and unplugged the phone. The ringing stopped. She calmed down a bit.

She breathed…

Then grabbed her cell phone to call for a taxi. She had to go. Fast.

But someone knocked at her door. Once… twice… Richard screamed Kori's name. Startled, she ran towards the door and opened it a bit. She looked at Richard thru the small opening.

''Hey…''

With force, Richard pushed the door open. It slammed on the wall and an angry Richard stepped in, looking around. He was surprised at how empty the apartment was. He looked at her and spotted a suitcase then he looked back at her.

''What's going on?'' he asked with a cold voice.

Kori felt her heart on the edge of exploding. She tried to say something, but couldn't. This wasn't supposed to happen.

''Didn't you get my messages?''

She didn't respond. She just looked away. It's been a while since she felt like a small child getting punished for lying or playing a bad trick.

''Why didn't you answer the phone when I called?''

She stayed silent.

''Why?!''

Sigh.

Then with a broken voice he said, ''You're leaving, aren't you?''

She looked up at him. ''I have to.''

He grabbed her shoulders. ''No! You don't have too.''

She sighed and rolled her eyes. ''Richard! You just don't understand!''

He shook her slightly. ''I do understand. Me, Bruce, Rachel; we can protect you. We'll help you. You don't have to leave. Your life is here.'' He said, trying desperately to convince her.

She pushed him away. ''STOP! Stop it! Damn Richard! I have nothing here! Everything that I'll leave behind me is just a pile of dust, okay? I'm just sick of being here. I'm sick of this life. I'm sick of Karmen ruining my life and I'm sick of myself. I've got to go, it's a decision I had to make.''

Silence…

She looked at the floor then back up at him.

''…and you've got to let me go. I can't live like this. It's killing me.''

He furiously looked around. ''…and what about me? Don't you think it's killing **me**? A little more and you'd be saying that you were sick of me… except if you already are. Thanks for making me be a part of the dust you're leaving behind.''

She wasn't sick of him! She was in love with him!

''NO! That's not what I meant! Ughh…''

Richard's eye expressed hurt and pain. ''Then start saying what you mean, since this seems to be our last time together.''

She bent down to grab her purse and her suitcase but Richard gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. ''You're my queen Kor, and I'm your king.''

''It's time for the queen to get the hell outta here.''

''Then I'll come with you.''

Kori tried to keep her tone down. ''It's not that simple.''

He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a bit of regret…

''Kori, I love you.'' He simply said.

She remained silent after hearing those words. They tore her to pieces… she was leaving and he just told her that he loved her. He just told her the one thing she wanted to hear in such a long time and it had to be NOW.

''I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner… you just mean so much to me. I never loved someone like you, ever. I don't want to loose you.''

''You're not loosing me.'' she smiled.

He smiled and looked in her green orbs and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate to respond with as much heat. It hurt her so bad…

Damn life.

Damn destiny.

Damn stalkers.

Damn Richard's hot lips and strong arms.

He slipped his hand under her shirt but she pulled away and stared in his perfect ocean blue eyes with a smile tugging the edge of her lips. ''I love you so much Richard.''

He brought his mouth to her ear, ''I told you that I'm your king.''

She smiled.

''So I'm coming with you.''

She hesitated for a moment… then nodded.

''When are you leaving?''

* * *

Kori put her pencil down and sighed. She had been writing all evening long and it had just turned 9:52 pm. She grabbed her cell phone and called for a cab, then grabbed her apartment keys. Her purse on her shoulder and her cell phone now in the bottom of her pocket, she bent down and took her suitcase and with her free hand, grabbed the leash and walked to the door.

She opened the door and walked out. Memories flowed in her mind, happy and sad. She hated leaving like this but she had no choice… did she?

Kori looked back and smiled sadly. Then she shut the light and closed the door for the last time, locking it behind her. She was convinced that she would never come back…. She couldn't.

Goodbye apartment.

She sighed and looked at her dog and smiled. It looked back at her and sat there. She shrugged and took a step to Richard's apartment door and pressed her ear against it.

Good. Richard wasn't back yet.

That meant she didn't have a lot of time. She turned the doorknob but it was locked. So she searched in her hair for a hairpin. Finding one, she grabbed and tried to open the door. It was a matter of few seconds to open the door and to walk inside.

She didn't have much time since Richard would soon be coming back from Bruce's house. She was convinced that he would want a good night's rest to catch his 'supposed' flight with Kori the next morning……..

She walked over to the small hook on the wall where he hung all his keys and searched for hers. Recognizing the spare key Wilson gave to Richard in case of emergencies for her place, she grabbed it and ran out the door, leaving a white envelope on Richard's kitchen table.

She picked up her suitcase, the dog following her not far behind. She hurried down the stairs and pushed the door open, leading her to the first floor. She quickly walked down a long hallway. She remembered the words Wilson had told her the first day she moved in,

''_Down the hallway, only door to your left.''_

Getting there, she knocked on Wilson door. She shivered and waited for him to answer. But nobody was there. She knocked once more…. No response. Slowly, she turned the doorknob. To her surprise it was open. Silently walking in, she made her way to the living room coffee table and placed both pair of keys on his table. She thought that he would understand that she was leaving.

But something caught her eye. She looked back at the coffee table and examined it. There was a cold cup of tee, a magazine, a pair of gloves… She raised an eyebrow and turned the leather gloves over. Pictures of dods were sewed on the gloves. She remembered her first encounter with the stalker.

Surprise. Surprise.

She felt relieved to know that she was right all along. That Xavier going to prison was a set-up to get Wilson off the hook; that first-floor was so obvious since the beginning; that Wilson was a sicko. It was an emotion of relief mixed with anger, but no surprise. The best part was she was right… and she knew it.

But Wilson just got away with it.

She walked out the door, reminding herself to stick to her guts the next time she would be stalked. She picked up the suitcase and ran to the door. She pushed it open and stepped out on the sidewalk, waiting for her ride. The dog calmly walked towards her and sat down. She picked up his leash and stood there.

She had one more stop before heading to the airport.

Kori looked down the street and saw two blinding lights heading her way. She narrowed her eyes and hoped it wasn't Richard… after all it was almost 10pm and he should soon be heading back… The taxi made it's way to her and stopped. She smiled to the cabby and opened the back door. The dog jumped in and waited politely for Kori. She made her way to the trunk and knocked a few times on it. The cabby understood and opened the trunk from a button in the glove compartment.

Kori placed her luggage in the trunk, slammed it shut and sat in the cab. The driver greeted her with a smile and listened to where she wanted to go. He immediately took off as Kori looked out the window.

They drove by miss Erwolf's and mister Esor's houses. They continued straight ahead and look a left, passed the burnt Gotham high. They then turned right at the second street after the GPD then continued straight ahead for few minutes. Then he came to a complete stop.

''I'll be right back.''

She opened the door and got out and made her way to the Prison entrance. She pushed the heavy door open and walked over to the first Information Booth she saw. ''Excuse me..''

The man looked up at her. ''Yes? You would like to see someone?''

She nodded. ''Xavier Redd… he's supposed to be here for some time.''

He tipped few words on his computer and clicked few times. ''Yeah Xavier Redd… his jail time is soon done. They're letting him get out early.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''How come?''

''I can't release information miss.''

She shrugged. ''It's okay.. can I see him now?''

He nodded and handed her a form to sign. ''Sure just sign here… but only relatives are allowed. No friends or coworkers.''

She smiled politely back at him. ''Oh I'm not a friend… I'm his girlfriend.'' She signed the form. ''Thanks.''

She walked away accompanied by another security guard. They walked down a hallway and he opened a door. She saw Xavier sitting on the other side of a glass window. A chair waited for her.

''Your girlfriend is here, mate. '' said the security guard with an Australian accent.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. ''What girlfriend?'' he said before seeing Kori walk in the room. Then he mouthed 'oh'.

She sat down facing him and smiled.

''Does this mean we're really going out?''

Kori stared at him with a shut-up-look on her face. ''I just had to see you.''

''I knew you had feelings for me Kori.'' He joked. ''This orange jump suit **does** turn the chicks on…''

She giggled and sadly smiled. ''No seriously, I'm leaving.''

He didn't understand and his facial expression spoke for him.

Kori sighed. ''I'm heading to the other side of Gotham. It's someplace close to Jump City. I might have a job as a painter at one of Rachel's friends businesses. I'll find myself a place there and I'll move on.''

''And Richard…?''

''He must be at his apartment by now, 'cause he was at Bruce's place. I think he was saying his last 'goodbye''s or sumthin' since he's supposed to take the plain with me tomorrow to leave…with me… which is not going to happen.''

''…''

''I'm gonna be long gone when he's going to notice that I left without him. I didn't even tell him where I'm leaving. I just said that I'd meet him at his place tomorrow morning and that we would leave together. It was the only way I could end it.''

''Don't you love him?''

''I do…''

''So? I don't get your point.''

''My point is he is part of the past, part of this side of Gotham that I am leaving. He brings back to many memories. I just have to start over. No Richard. No stalker. No Karmen. You heard about my sister right?''

He nodded. ''Yeah. But I don't agree—''

''Not a lot of people do. But Xavier, you're my best friend and I trust you to keep you mouth shut or else I'll seriously bite your ass off.''

''Scary thought.''

''That's why I don't want you to say a thing. And by the way, I've got to change, get a job. I'm chocking on this side of Gotham. I just couldn't take it anymore. And Richard well, he'll find another girl… he is Gotham's most 'handsome bachelor' after all. I also have other friends waiting for me on the other side of Gotham.''

''Where will you be staying?''

''At friend's house… Roy Harper. I don't think you know him but anyhow. He's a good guy. Funny too.''

''So you're not coming back.''

She shook her head. ''No…well not for the next few years anyway… but you can call me if you want. Okay?''

''Got it miss.''

She got up and smiled sadly at him. ''Remember, don't say a thing.''

''Laters Kori.''

She turned away and exited the room.

* * *

Richard entered his apartment and sighed then smiled. He calmly walked in and threw his coat on the couch then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the loaf of bread and threw it on the counter. He went to fetch the cheese but turned around and attentively looked at the counter. Something was … different.

He finally noticed the white envelope. He picked it up and looked at it from all sides. He saw his name written on one side and smiled, recognizing Kori's delicate handwriting. He opened it and two pages fell. Words were written everywhere. He picked them up from the ground and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that all the pages were full of writing. He placed everything back in the envelope and put it in his pocket, then ran to the phone.

He dialed her number and waited for an answer. Nobody… Nothing…

Richard made his way to the hook hung on the wall and started to search for Kori's apartment keys. It wasn't there. He looked on the floor, on the coffee table, on the counter… Nothing. Something was wrong.

He only had one last way to get in her place… He made his way in his room and opened his closet door. Throwing everything out he went on his knees and saw the whole that had been there for such a long time. He clenched his fist and punched the wall. It easily broke and he forced his way through.

He pushed some of her shoes out of his way and opened the door. Kori's room seemed empty… intact. Getting up and opening all the lights his heart skipped a beat when he saw that her luggage was gone, that the dog wasn't there and that everything seemed… dead.

No Kori, no keys, no answer on the phone… he understood and wondered **why the hell she did this to him.** Car keys in his pocket, he ran out the building and to the parking lot. Sitting in his car, she slammed the door shut and made his way to the airport.

He had no clue where she was heading too since she was supposed to tell him the next morning. He had no clue if she was already gone, but he had to try. She was slipping away and he couldn't let her do that.

His tires squealed as he took off and zoomed fast in the empty streets of Gotham. He rushed by the red light and didn't care about the horns or the people cussing at him. He only had to do one thing, even if it were his last…..

* * *

Kori had been patiently waiting in line for her turn to by a ticket. She hoped that she wouldn't miss her plane…. And that Richard would be fast asleep, dreaming about leaving with her tomorrow. She knew he wasn't stupid. He would figure it out. But when…

Her turn had come and with great relief she asked for a ticket to the man that had his back to her on the other side of the counter. He turned around and an eighteen-year-old dude with short spiky green hair greeted her with a smile. ''Well if it isn't Kori; little miss I'm-running-away-or-so-it-seems.''

''Gar! You work here?''

Surprise, surprise it was…

''Uh, yeah. It's not because we're Halloween that I'm hearing this stupid costume.'' He said pointing to his green jacket and striped tie. ''I hate ties…. And I hate people who don't tell me where they are going and why.''

''Ehh… it's a long story Gar. But I'll call you okay? Just don't tell anyone. I'm going to get a job, move on… and most of all I'm in a HURRY.''

''And you didn't tell me!?!''

''Well, no.''

He handed her the ticket. ''Then call me when you get there. I don't want you to miss your plane anyways… I say you hurry or else you're gonna miss it.''

She giggled. ''One last thing Gar… my dog. Do something with it will ya? You work here, you deal with it.'' She giggled once more.

Garfield took the dog and handed it to another coworker then handed a form to Kori. She filled it in less then a minute and gave it back to him. ''I'm in a hurry….''

''I can see that…''

She picked up her luggage and kissed Garfield on the cheek. ''Thanks Gar! I'll call you promise!'' she said walking away, a smile printed on her face.

''Yeah…'' he said smiling, trying to push away few tears. ''You've grown up so fast, it just seems like yes— YES! How may I help you?'' he asked the next customer who had him by the collar.

Kori rolled her eyes and walked to an empty seat. She sat down and nervously looked around. Grabbing her purse, she took a book and started reading… but she couldn't quite focus. Instead her eyes drifted away from the words. She looked at the screens announcing the upcoming flights, then at the TVs saying the weather. She sighed and tried to calm herself down.

Taking deep, slow breaths she managed to stay calm… for a minute or two. She didn't even know WHY she was nervous. She shook her head repeating 'stupid Kori'. Then a voice could be heard in the whole airport. The voice announced that all the people taking the next flight should board. It was her flight.

She got up and walked over to the metal detectors. She handed her luggage to some security guard as she passed in a metal detector. It took only few minutes till she was reunited with her luggage and making her way outside to get on the plane.

* * *

After Richard had parked his car he ran towards the airport and pushed the door open. He ran between all the people and all the animals, suitcases and children. His 'pardon's and 'excuse me's weren't enough to prevent people from cussing and yelling angrily at him.

He saw Garfirled at a counted and ran over to him. Gar on the other hand just saw a crazy man with dark hair running towards him. Right before he called for security he recognized Richard. ''Richard! Where are you going? It seems like everybody's leaving on a plane! What the hell is going on? In that case, I'll hop on a flight myself!''

''GAR! Where's Kori? Did you see her?''

''… I said I want an explanation!'' he puckered his lips.

''Gar please. I'm not in the mood. Tell me where she is.''

Garfiel looked away. He couldn't just leave him pleading there…… He pointed to the left. ''But you need a ticket dumbo.'' He said handing him one free. Richard grabbed it and made a run for it. Gar just stood there. ''YEAH. YOUR WELCO— yes how may I help you?''

Ticket in his hand, Richard ran towards the metal detectors and ran passed them. The detector beeped and three security guards went to his pursuit. Richard looked at his watch and rolled his eyes…….

Looking behind him, he saw three security guards running, screaming 'stop' or 'hands in the air'. People gasped and moved out of the way. Richard looked ahead and saw the glass door where all the passengers would make their way to board the plane. And there he saw her : Kori. She was smiling, showing her ticket to a young man who then let her through.

He tried to scream her name but no sound managed to get out of his mouth. She was right there… she was leaving, without him. Running towards the door he waved his ticket in the air screaming; ''Wait! I have a ticket.'' But the young man had already closed the door.

He got to the long glass window, which played the role of a wall between him and Kori. He smashed his fists against it but it didn't break. He only managed to get Kori's attention. Startled, she turned around and looked at the man who was looking at her with two broken blue eyes.

* * *

The man had let her through. She was happily heading towards her new life. But guilt was still ruining the moment… Kori knew that this was what she had to do… But in the middle of her thoughts a noise came from next to her. The glass vibrated. She turned around, her heart beating like crazy and looking into two blue orbs.

Her jaw wide open she didn't know what to say or do… Richard was there, ticket in his hand, tears in his eyes. She was so close to leaving… her plan would have worked… she thought that this break off would end everything. She hoped that he would have grown up. Looking at him sadly, she knew that she had just broken the heart of the one she loved so much.

Richard looked back at her astonished and deeply hurt. She approached the glass wall and started at him. He looked at the floor then back at her. She looked at his hand and saw the envelope and the letters that she had left on his counter. He slammed it on the glass for her to see.

She abruptly turned her head to the side and looked away. ''You were my queen. My everything.'' She could hear his voice… it sounded like a whisper. ''And I was supposed to be your king.''

She took a step back. ''It's time for the queen to get the hell outta here.'' She answered with a small, sad voice.

He shook his head in disappointment. The only thing he ever needed was walking away. He looked at her with pleading eyes but she only took another step back. ''No. Come on Kori.''

She sniffed. ''It ends here.''

He shook his head in disapproval.

''I'm sorry.'' she mouthed.

Turning her back to him, she walked away. It hurt more than she thought.

The security guards gently grabbed his arms then tightened their grip. They snatched his ticket from his hand and led him to the exit. He didn't even get to read the destination on the ticket…

Outside, he walked to his car and drove back home.

Calmly.

…With himself…

… No Kori in sight.

As he entered the parking area, he parked his car at his normal spot. He looked at his watch. It was 12:22am. He sighed turned the car off. Sitting back in his seat, he pulled out the envelope from his pocket then stared at her letter.

Not knowing what to find in it he started to read even though he was afraid of what would be written.

He had nothing _else_ to loose..

* * *

**Okkayy… that's that…**

**Was it good? Please tell if you liked it, if you didn't like it… I really wanna know.. please please please. it would really help be a better writter...**

**This was the last chapter…. Unless you wanna know what's written in the letter haha… or unless you want a sequel!**

**SO! Here's poll for y'all:**

**POLL1: Do you guys wanna know what's in the letter??**

**a)nah not really**

**b) YAH**

**POLL2: Should I make a sequel for this story???**

**a)nah, not really**

**b)YAH YAH!!**

**Please answer to both…**

**One last small word: thanks to all who reviewd, yoo guys don't know how much I appreceate it! BIG HUGZ! Except to those who don't want one… sniff**

**Cryingdove, XOXO!**


	23. The Letter

**Here's the last chapter…. To this story… anyhow! More info at the end like always..**

**back to the last chapter… ((cries))… I should really stop saying that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them… you should know it by now lol.**

* * *

**-- -- -- -- -- **

**TO: Grayson, Richard **

**Ap.32, 31st Street**

**Gotham City**

**U.S.A**

**-- -- -- -- -- **

_Dear Richard,_

_It's really difficult to describe what I think and what I feel on a sheet of paper. It's like trying to speak when you're sobbing; the words just stay stuck somewhere between your heart and your throat. _

_By now, I must be on the plane flying away from all the memories. I'm sorry I left without you, but I think you figured that out by know. Don't feel as if I abandoned you, because I didn't. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry that I took your extra keys before leaving. I'm sorry for not answering your messages, ignoring you when you called, trying not to think of you… if you knew how hard it was. I had to do it for my good and for your good. With Wilson stalking me almost everyday I was living in constant fear. _

_People tell me that that's not what life is all about. I know you would protect me but we're not in a fairy tale. I'm not some kidnapped princess and you are not a knight in shining armor. There is no white horse. There is no evil witch. There is no castle, no thrown, no love scene. _

_We're in real life dealing with a real psychopath. He was some crazy guy trying to fulfill his fantasy…Wilson might have been trying to kill all green-eyed or redhead women so that they would be __**his**__ in his afterlife. I was one of his choices and if it weren't for you I would have been another name on his list of wives. Disgusting. The point is, I wanted you to be safe and I didn't want you to waste your life because of __**me**_

_It feels good to know that I won't be coming back for some time and I hope that it'll give you a break too. I know it's difficult for you to take this, but I'm starting over and you have to do the same. We couldn't live like we were. Our lives were on the line every day. I know you would die for me and I would have done the same but it wasn't a happy life, was it? And after all that work, Wilson still got away with it. All of our effort and your courage didn't help us move forward. _

_We were hiding to many secrets from each other and from our friends... It just wasn't right…_

_I know that your parents died a long time ago at the Circus while executing an act and I wonder why you never told me. Did you think I wouldn't understand how you felt? Maybe more than you think… My parents died on a plane crash years ago. My only family was my __k'norfka __and my sister. Now, I can't really call Karmen as a part of my family nor my __k'norfka__ since I don't see him anymore. _

_Karmen is behind bars and won't be out for a long time. _

_That's why I moved to Gotham City, to get away from it all. Now I'm leaving again and you can't follow me. Please don't try to track me down. I know that Wayne Enterprises makes high tech devices but don't use it to find me. I'm asking you not to follow me, but I know you'll to it anyways… You've got to let me go and you've got to let go of the past. If you hang on to it I don't know how you want to move on. Don't stay hopeful. It kills believe me._

_I've stayed hopeful about so many things and I've always been disappointed. I don't want you to be disappointed so don't hope for anything between us Richard. Let life come to you, take the opportunities that present themselves to you. Don't let them down because of me. I would never want to stand in the way of you and your life. _

_If talking to me or hearing my voice would keep you from moving on I swear that I wouldn't talk to you. I would burn every picture you have of me, I would wash everything I have ever touched so that you wouldn't remember my sweet smell like you called it at times. If seeing me would give you hope I'd run away so that you wouldn't find me. I would erase every memory you had of me just so you could move on. I don't want you to fall in the ditch of disappointment. _

_I'm so sorry._

_Richard, you are the most sensitive, caring, loving guy I have ever met. You'll find the one and she'll be lucky, believe me. Then you'll realize that everything that's happening now had a reason. I'm actually begging you to be the pervert you once were, because you've __**got**__ to find yourself another girl. But you and me… it was just a crush, right? I'm sorry I made you fall hard. I didn't want that to happen… I didn't know __**any**__ of this would happen._

_I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm your Queen._

_I apologize if all of this sounds harsh… but I think I'm better off alone. Don't you feel better that way too? I loved you so much and I know that you loved me too but it hurt so much too. I know that I made you cry. I'm sorry. It has been said that the one that deserves your tears will never make you cry… _

_Don't forget that there are so many other girls out there that would be dying to have a chance with you, so why don't you give them a chance. _

_I hope you know that I did love you, more than anything in the world. If you're asking yourself if I still do, my answer is uncertain. I feel lost. I can't really answer anything right now. I think I need to be on my own for some time. But I know that it won't take long for you to forget me… people come and go, right?_

_Look after yourself and your life. Don't waste it… I hope I only made your life easier for you, not more complicated. Wilson is out of the picture and so am I, so fill the picture with people that you love and you always want there._

_You have all the right in the world to hate me._

_I say goodbye now in case we don't see each other again, but I hope you know that there will always be the two of us, our story, somewhere in this world._

_Love,_

_Kori._

_-- -- -- -- -- _

* * *

**…so?**

**Gosh I really had to think and be concentrated on this chapter… not very long but deep. I think… lol**

**Please tell me what you think… PLEASE! It's the last chapter of Hate Me! Gosh! It was one heck of a ride! Lol**

**Ok the info on the sequel:**

**It'll be called ''I Thought You Grew Up''**

**I don't know how many chapters it will have.**

**The first chapter will soon be up! Check for it from time to time to see if it's up! I'll try not to make you wait…**

**I hope it'll be a good sequel.**

**Thanks again for reviewing.**

**Cryingdove, XOXO**


End file.
